The Zombie Apocalypse
by makoto x chelia
Summary: Makoto Igou is the younger brother of Hisashi Igou. On a normal school day, something happens that's anything but normal. Watch as Makoto, and his friends fight to survive this zombie infested world!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer; I don't own High School of the Dead. I only own my Oc. My good friend bamafelix owns the best friends of my Oc Makoto. Now on with the story!**

**Prologue**

**Makoto P.O.V**

Its just one more day at school for me, Igou Makoto. School, that's a place where my friends and Onii-sama goes. Onii-sama, he's a kind guy. He's also got a girlfriend, Miyamoto Rei-senpai. Onii-sama...hmmm, where is Onii-sama? I put on my glasses and go down the stairs once getting dressed for the day.

"Onii-sama!"

I call for Igou Hisashi, my Onii-sama. He's got gray hair and brown eyes. We look similar, since he is my Onii-sama. But there's a difference in personality and appearance. He's calm and collected and just a genuinely good guy. While I am a nice person, I am kind of someone who is meek. I'm easily nerved by horror things like killer slashing movies.

I hate it when we have movie nights with Takashi-senpai and Onii-sama's girlfriend Rei-senpai. Although, most of the time, the atmosphere is...hard at best. Takashi-senpai and Onii-sama both have affections for Rei-senpai. Rei-senpai however chose Onii-sama and then...well, I don't think Takashi-senpai likes the decision.

Also while he is an average height and weight for someone his age, I'm more on the smaller side of the scale for my age. Plus my gray hair is a lighter version of his own, and it reaches my shoulders. And not forgetting that he's a second year at Fujimi High School, while I'm a first year. Also he's athletic while I'm not. But I do get good grades, better than Onii-sama's. So I guess we balance one another out. I'm smart, and he's strong. A good combo!

"Otouto! Come here, Rei-chan is here."

Ooh, Rei-senpai is here! I quickly rush and see her with Onii-sama. Onii-sama and Rei-senpai have been together for awhile now. She's a nice girl and always has a smile.

"Hello Rei-senpai. Good morning."

I bow respectfully to Rei-senpai. She smiles sweetly at me. Rei-senpai's smiles are always great.

"Hello to you, Makoto-kun!"

"Hehe, are we walking to school together, today?"

I ask because my other friends are walking with me to school. My friends Muramoto Haru-chan. And Takashiro Kazuma-kun. Like me, they are first years and my best friends. We are always together. We are best friends after all!

"Yeah, that's right Otouto."

"Is it fine if Kazuma-kun and Haru-chan walk with us also?"

I ask them both. I don't want them to be like un-ok with it.

"Yeah, silly. Its fine. Anyway, eat breakfast."

"Ok Onii-sama!"

So we all sit down to a normal breakfast. I love breakfast time especially when Onii-sama and Rei-senpai eat with me also. Sometime later, a knock at the door could be heard. I go towards the door and answer it...

"Makoto-kun!"

"Hey hey Makoto-kun."

My friends Haru-chan and Kazuma-kun. Haru-chan is looking her usual happy self. With her medium length unkempt black hair and her blue eyes, which makes her look quite androgynous so sometimes she can dress as a boy and get away with it. But she is also a pretty girl if she wears girl clothes.

My other best friend Kazuma-kun. He is an average height and weight of a teenager his age. He has unkempt black hair but he always wears a red beanie. And I mean, always. He never takes it off. No matter where we are or what time of year. Summer, spring, winter or autumn, its always there. Maybe its glued on. He also has dark blue eyes. I have just realized something, I'm the only one with different coloured eyes than my best friends. They both have a type of blue eyes while my own are dark yellow.

"Hello! Please come inside!"

"Cool~"

"Yeah, I'm tired."

Haru-chan turns to Kazuma-kun with a disappointed expression on her face.

"You better not be thinking about skipping class to hang out in the schools infirmary!"

"Hehe...how'd you figure me out?"

Haru-chan and I face palm. That's what he does most days.

"Because...Doctor Boobs inhabits that place!"

Doctor Boobs. Shizuka-sensei, the schools ditzy nurse. She is hot though, I will give her that. But she really is...ditzy. I've heard she is a good nurse, but I've never personally had a hands on experience with the ditzy nurse otherwise known as Shizuka-sensei.

"Don't call her Doctor Boobs, Haru-chan~ She's actually a nice person."

"She might be nice, but she has a chest that is freaking huge! How can anyone compete with those melons!?"

"Compete? Who'd be competing with her?"

Kazuma-kun asks with a raised eyebrow. Haru-chan waves her hand in front of her face innocently.

"W-Well, whoever might have a crush on the person who has a crush on her I suppose. A-Anyway, Makoto-kun! Let us in! Its cold out here!"

I step aside and let them in. They do the usual greetings with senpai and Onii-sama. Well, today is going to be an ordinary day, that's for sure. That's how I like it actually. Just a peaceful quiet day...!

"Onii-sama~ Are we eating lunch together, or are we just...I mean, are you eating with Rei-senpai again alone today?"

"Uh, we are eating together for lunch, Bakato."

I loathe that name. Bakato. That's all Haru-chan's and Kazuma-kun's fault! Calling me Bakato! They are Bakato! I'm not Bakato! Uwah! Someone come and save me from this morning! It is already embarrassing!

* * *

><p>...Sometime later, we get to school. Onii-sama and Rei-senpai parted with us along the way. It was a little normal walk to school. Just the usual banter. But now it is just Kazuma-kun, Haru-chan and myself walking to class as always...<p>

"Hey, what lesson do we have this morning?"

Kazuma-kun asks. Haru-chan turns to him with an angry face.

"Why? Gonna skip lesson are you?"

"Depends what it is."

He answers nonchalantly. Haru-chan takes a small breath before answering Kazuma-kun's sort of question.

"Maths. That's the lesson we have now Kazuma-kun. You better not skip it either."

"I'm skipping."

Eh? She tells him not to skip, yet he says he is? Kazuma-kun turns on his heels and starts walking away! Haru-chan goes up to him and grips him by the collar!

"I just said, no skipping! And when I say no skipping, I mean you skip and I will fucking kill you!"

Ehehe, she means well, I think. Sometimes she is like this. But she is actually a very sweet caring girl. She has trouble hating people, even if some people deserve it. I'm pretty sure she has a crush on Kazuma-kun. By the way she acts. Like with Doctor Boobs...I mean, Shizuka-sensei. I think she's jealous that Kazuma-kun hangs out in the nurses office, rather than being with us in class.

"Ehehe, its not like maths is important."

"It is important! Everything we do in school is important!"

"Well, if that's the case, then isn't napping important for me also?"

Haru-chan and I make confused faces. How is napping important? He clarifies.

"Haru-chan. You said "Everything we do in school is important!" So, if I nap in school, doesn't that mean it is important?"

"Eh...he's got you there Haru-chan."

I comment from the side. She sends a glare my way before looking at Kazuma-kun again.

"Don't be a smart ass. And don't side with him Makoto-kun!"

She scolded me! Uwah! I feel like crying! When these two get into it, I like staying out of the way. I bow my head in shame.

"Sorry Haru-chan."

"You're forgiven. As for you Kazuma-kun. You better march your ass to class, this instant or your ass will be meeting my good friend mister shoe! And he happily lends me his services!"

"Eh? But maths is so boring...uwah. And don't hit me."

"Even if it is boring as hell, we still need to attend the lessons! Skipping is a no no Kazuma-kun. Now do what Haru-chan tells you to do and start walking to class like a good boy would."

"What about if I don't like being a good boy~?"

Haru-chan's eyes glazed over with anger and slapped his head! Ooo, I bet that hurt! I pray for your safety Kazuma-kun! Haru-chan in anger mode is scary! I don't want to be hit by her!

"That's what happens in the end! You want some of this!?"

"Ehehe, what if I say yes~?"

"You pervert! I didn't mean that you sick bastard! And in front of the innocent Makoto-kun~? It will rape his poor mind~"

"D-Don't say r-rape please."

I say to get their attention. I don't like the word rape. As rape can happen to anyone, not just girls...

"Uh...sorry Makoto-kun. I forgot you don't like that since what nearly..."

"Don't! I don't want to think about such things again, ok?"

Haru-chan nods at me and turns back to Kazuma-kun...who's disappeared!

"Where the hell did he go!?"

"...Shizuka-sensei's infirmary?"

She puts on a sad yet angry face. She then growls a little in annoyance.

"That bastard...if I didn't love him so damn much then I would've bumped him off years ago!"

"B-Bumped him off? This isn't a gangster movie."

I deadpanned her. The way she said it then was...hehe, she wants to bump off one of her best friends...yeah. She isn't bumping him off today, right?

"I'm going to go gangster on his ass the next time I see him! I will put a cap in his ass! Anyway...I suppose we should be good children and get to class."

"That's what good children do. If you're naughty, you go to Hell, but if you're good..."

"God brings you to Heaven! Yeah yeah, we've heard it all before, right Makoto-kun?"

I nod at her in agreement with what she said. I've heard that from people around the school before. And apparently, it is kind of the schools motto, maybe. Not the official one, but the schools one nonetheless.

"Class does seem kind of boring though, don't you think?"

"I couldn't agree more. But, we still have to go. Even if it is something boring. Lets go my little buddy."

"Don't call me the little buddy! Uwah! Haru-chan's evil!"

She huffs at me as I smirk a little.

"I'm not evil! But that Shido-sensei bastard is evil."

"Hmm, I couldn't agree with you more Haru-chan. Lets get to class."

We agrees and we head to class. Along the way, I see Takagi-senpai...she's really pretty. But, she is kind of mean also. But again, she is pretty and I've seen her be nice sometimes.

"G-Good morning Takagi-senpai!"

I bow politely and say a greeting at the same time.

"Eh...oh, right. You are short stuff. Hey short stuff."

"Don't call him short stuff ape!"

Haru-chan defended me. Takagi-senpai glares at Haru-chan for the ape comment.

"Don't call me an ape, ape!"

"I'm not the ape! Your the ape! Mega Takagi Saya-senpai ape! Ape!"

"Stop calling me an ape you bitch!"

"Ooh, I'm not a bitch, ape."

Takagi-senpai rolls her eyes at Haru-chan who narrows her own eyes.

"Hehe, see you later."

With that, Takagi-senpai walked away to class, I presume anyway. Hehe, Takagi-senpai smelled good today...

* * *

><p>"I still can't believe you have a crush on her, of all people!?"<p>

I do a spit take at her! Having a crush on Takagi-senpai!?

"I-I don't have a crush on senpai! And shush, she might still be around!"

"Hehe, why would you care if you don't have a crush on her?"

"..."

I stay silent and blush furiously. How am I supposed to reply to such things? I guess I got caught up in the drama. Haru-chan's fault! She's to blame for this!

"Hehe, as I thought."

"W-Well, you have a crush on Kazuma-kun!"

Her face turns red and she looks away shyly.

"S-So...I don't! Stop pretending things like that are real Makoto-kun! Uwah! As if I'd have a crush on that narrow minded slacker! He's a baka and has always been one! Anyway. We seriously need to go to lessons! Kazuma-kun's so getting an earful when I see him next. Hanging around Doctor Boobs..."

"Because you're flat chested right...oops..."

She pins me to the wall! Uwah! Don't kill me! I don't want to die right now! I'm still young! She has a mean look in her eye. She's got the evil eye right now! Don't use your evil powers on me!

"Haru-chan! Calm down! Please!"

"Don't call me flat chested again, understand!?"

I nod weakly. I don't want to be hurt again. She drops me to the floor. Ooh thank God. I didn't want to die today. Hehe, die today. Sounds like something out of a horror movie to me.

"Lets go Makoto-kun~"

Acting all sweet now isn't going to do anything Haru-chan. We go towards class while Haru-chan keeps commenting about Kazuma-kun not being here. But I keep thinking about Takagi-senpai...I shouldn't think about her. She's pretty and I'm sure she likes someone who is more...taller than I am. Someone taller and better looking most likely...Takagi-senpai...

"Ooh~ Thinking about Takagi-senpai, Makoto-kun~?"

"N-No! Anyway, you keep mentioning Kazuma-kun. Why don't you just ask him out if you want to be with him?"

"...That would mess up our friendship with one another."

"Eh? What do you mean?"

"Hmmmmm, how to explain this to Bakato?"

I really hate that name. Bakato! I'm not even stupid! I'm smarter than her. My test scores prove as much.

"If I actually started dating Kazuma-kun, I'm not saying I want to but, I wouldn't want you to be the third wheel. No, more like I wouldn't want you to feel like you was the third wheel."

"Don't be silly Haru-chan. You shouldn't put your own happiness on hold because of me. If you want to date Kazuma-kun, and he wants to date you, then what's the problem? I wouldn't feel like the third wheel."

"Even saying that now, you might feel differently when we start doing things couples do."

I wave off her worries as we near the classroom.

"Don't be weird Haru-chan. I'm not going to step in your way of happiness. B-Besides, I will get a girlfriend one day..."

"Yeah, Takagi-senpai~"

"Uwah! Don't be so embarrassing all of a sudden! Can you imagine us as a couple? She'd be like "Get me my phone!" And I would be like "Yes Takagi-senpai!" I would be her servant, maybe."

"Yeah, but you want to be her servant. Come on, you've been crushing on her since day one here. Whenever she's around, you blush furiously and look all shy. Hey, just had the best idea in the universe!"

I sweatdrop and ask her the question.

"Whats the best idea in the universe?"

"Well...I will just have to get Takagi-senpai to be your girlfriend, then I will be able to ask out Kazuma-kun without feeling guilty about it. I mean, its win-win, right? You and your ape and me and my slacker!"

"Don't call Takagi-senpai an ape!"

"Whys that Makoto-kun~? Upset that I'm calling your future girlfriend an ape?"

Future girlfriend? Takagi-senpai as my future girlfriend? She would probably yell at me all the time to stop being so meek. Hehe, I can see it now actually.

"S-She isn't my future girlfriend at all..."

"No, you just want to have sex with her, right?"

I do another spit take at her! She comes off as a weirdo sometimes! Don't be a weirdo Haru-chan!

"Geez! Don't be so blunt about such things! And no, I don't want to just have sex with her! If I wanted to be with Takagi-senpai, then it would be in a relationship way. I mean, could you have sex with someone you aren't in a relationship with?"

"Lets find out, shall we?"

She sends me a wink! Eh!? She then strokes my arm! I instinctually pull my arm back as she giggles.

"Hehe, your first touch must be from Takagi-senpai. Your first kiss, your first sexual experience...her huge breasts seem to have your interest, don't they?"

"D-Don't be a pervert Haru-chan! A-And I have b-been kissed before."

"What? By that whore bitch from a few months ago? That doesn't count as she's sick and twisted. Honestly, trying to take advantage of you like that. Good thing Kazuma-kun, Igou-senpai and I came along, or she actually might've raped...sorry, I didn't mean to mention it. But, I still can't believe she didn't even get any punishment for what she did! She sexually harassed you when you clearly said you didn't want to do things with her. Slag better keep her distance or I will introduce her to Mr and Mrs fist."

She kissed her left and right fist. But, she's right. That bitch did try and...rape me after I said no. She did all sorts of things, and I couldn't fight back as she got her friends to hold me down. If it wasn't for Haru-chan, Kazuma-kun and Onii-sama then...I might've been raped that day. I never want to experience things like that again.

"W-We should go to class now."

"Right you are Makoto-kun. Lets go my handsome friend."

Hehe, with that we make our way to class. And sit in our respective seats. My seat by the window, Haru-chan's next to mine and Kazuma-kun's seat would be in front of my own, if he had bothered to show up. I notice Haru-chan looking at Kazuma-kun's usual seat with anger and annoyance and sadness all wrapped up into one.

The class starts sometime later. As the class is going on, I notice something out of the window. When I looked fully, I let out a gasp!

"Aah!"

I jumped up from my chair also. The thing in front of my eyes can't be real, yet I'm seeing it with my own eyes. Someone...how can someone do such a thing!? Haru-chan lets out a little breath and asks me calmly yet timidly.

"W-Whats wrong, Makoto-kun?"

I face her and point out of the window at the same time.

"C-Come and look at this Haru-chan, quickly!"

She nods and comes over to the window. She looks around, until I point at the schools gates. She lets out a horrified cry! She's shocked, I'm shocked. Everyone will be shocked. This isn't normal!

What's happening is, someone is getting eaten! Something like out a horror movie! Cannibal? Whatever is happening is something scary! Someone is actually getting eaten...and there's more coming! There's people trying to get into the school! Ugh! What's happening!?

"Kazuma-kun! Makoto-kun! We need to get Kazuma-kun!"

"And Onii-sama! And Rei-senpai and Takashi-senpai and Takagi-senpai! We need to leave, Haru-chan!"

"Y-Yeah, lets go!"

We grip one another's hands and run out of the classroom, then everyone starts screaming! Ooh shit! And I thought this was a normal day! Now, cannibals are at the school! Onii-sama, please be safe...don't die!

* * *

><p><strong>And that's the first chapter of The Zombies Apocalypse! The pairings for the story...well, that will be revealed next chapter. Thanks for reading!<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**The school of Them!**

"Kazuma-kun! Kazuma-aaah!"

Damn it! Everyone is panicking! They just knocked Haru-chan over. I go over and help her up. All these people rushing around this place is making me feel nervous. Those cannibal people are in the school now. Haru-chan and I are trying to get to the infirmary but we keep getting knocked over!

"Iyaaaaaaaaa!"

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh! Heeeeeeeeeeeeeelp!"

"Nooooooooooooo! Stooooooooooooooooop!"

Screams all around us! Haru-chan and I are frightened. I mean, what the hell is going on!? I want to know if Onii-sama is safe, and others also. I can't process what's happening right now. Onii-sama and the others are in danger, but so are Haru-chan and I. We need to get out of this hallway immediately. A place to get...there!

"Makoto-kun! I'm scared! I want to know if Kazuma-kun is ok! We need to get him and get the fuck out of here!"

"I-I know. B-But we need to stay...calm. I know its hard, but we need to stay as calm as we can. Panicking is only going to get you feeling more scared. Lets go into that classroom!"

"R-Right!"

From the hallway, we run across to the classroom, and shut the door immediately. I'm scared. People are eating people. Screaming and cries for help are ringing out in my ears. Yet all I can think about is keeping us safe. Until Kazuma-kun gets here at least. He's more good at hitting things while I'm more good at coming up with plans.

So, right now I will come up with a plan. Keep Haru-chan and I safe until we get to Kazuma-kun who should be in the nurses office. Knowing him, he'd stay there to help anyway he can.

"Makoto-kun, what are we going to do? I'm so frightened, and all I want is Kazuma-kun to be here! Please! Tell me everything is going to be ok! I need to know that this isn't real! This has to be something that is a mistake! This isn't real! This is a fucked up dream I'm having! Why did I watch that scary movie last night!? Makoto-kun! Tell meeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!"

SLAP!

I slapped her to make her stop!

"Get a hold of yourself damn it! Pull yourself together!"

She raises a hand to her cheek where I had slapped her. I release a breath and rub her cheek softly.

"Look, I shouldn't of slapped you and I'm sorry about that, but we need to keep level heads here. Panicking is going to get us killed. And I don't know about you but I don't want to die. I'm not dying in this fucking school! I almost got raped here, I'm not going to fucking die here! Now, we need something to protect ourselves. Start looking around for anything long, sharp or hard. Preferably all three."

"R-Right. A-Also, I'm sorry for freaking out. Its just...this is so scary and I don't want to die. I still want to confess to Kazuma-kun and help you get with Takagi-senpai. That's what's supposed to happen. I don't understand what's going on. Why are people devouring people? This isn't supposed to happen in real life. We were supposed to eat lunch with Igou-senpai and the others today while doing our usual thing."

"I...know. But, just think about surviving. Not, why it is happening? We can figure that out later, if we survive that is...no, we will live Haru-chan. Do you believe me? Do you believe we are going to survive this?"

"...I don't know. All I want is to go home and go to bed, and then I would wake up tomorrow and this will all be a dream. This is just a horrid dream, isn't it?"

She sobs to herself, so I go over and hug her. Well, when I hug her, my head only comes up to about chest level as I'm 5 foot exactly. I have to stay in control. I can't cry yet. This is making me want to cry, but I need to be strong until we get into a safe place.

"We should start searching Haru-chan. Please, be strong for now, ok? For Kazuma-kun? For me? For yourself? For whatever drives you to survive."

"Y-Yeah, I will do it for my friends and family...my family..."

"Don't go down that road. Push those thoughts out of your mind. First we find weapons then we get to the nurses office. If we find people along the way, lets bring them with us. But our main duty is to get Kazuma-kun, get Onii-sama and the others, then we can go from there. Is that clear?"

Even though I'm saying this strongly, I'm shaking like a leaf. I'm just so frightened and I can't stop shaking. Onii-sama and Kazuma-kun would be able to help me calm down, but I have Haru-chan here. And Kazuma-kun would want me to be strong. Hisashi-Nii...please come and help me. I'm frightened.

"I-Its clear, Makoto-kun."

"Good. Now lets get to it."

She nods and starts looking around the classroom. In an ordinary classroom...what could be used as a weapon? Not pencils or pens...a ruler wouldn't do anything...it would break...I will check the sensei's desk. I don't even know what classroom I'm in. I go over and open the desk draws and start rummaging around.

* * *

><p>"Makoto-kun, do you have your phone with you?"<p>

She asks me. I shake my head sadly. I had considered it, but I don't even have it.

"I left it at home, what about you?"

"I left it at home. I never thought I would need it today."

"The same for me. Well, it doesn't matter. Just keep looking."

She nods at me. We then continue looking. That's all we can do right now. Its too dangerous without some kind of weapon to fight these monster people. Ok, there's nothing in the top draw of use so the middle draw it is...

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!"

We have to ignore the screams. There's nothing we can do right now anyway. Haru-chan is looking at the door sadly. She's thinking about the situation. I asked the impossible. Of course she's going to think about what's happening. Its a natural response to this...crisis.

"Ignore it Haru-chan."

"Y-Yes, that's all we can do right now."

So in this draw...tape...some pencils...a calculator...well, if they want to sit down and do long division then...no jokes now. Ooh, what's that? A screwdriver? Why would that be in a teachers desk? Whatever, its a weapon now. Its sharp. But its too close...those people things bite and rip flesh easily. We need a long ranged weapon...

"Makoto-kun."

"Y-Yeah Haru-chan?"

I look at her. She has a mop? She has a mop, as a weapon?

"This is all I can find. Its the only thing that is long and might be able to knock them away."

A mop...screwdriver...and tape...got it!

"I have an idea. Bring it over here."

"Right."

She comes over with the mop. She hands me the mop, where I break off the mop head by slamming my foot on it at an angle. The stringy bits. The mop itself is wooden, and wood sharpened is a useful weapon by itself but add the screwdriver...

"W-What are you going to do?"

"Well, the bit I broke off can be used to stab people. And I'm going to tape this screwdriver to the other side of the mop. So, it will become a two sided weapon. There's no point in having the screwdriver alone as you'd have to get up close to stab them. And this way, you or I could stab one in front and one behind at the same time."

She nods as I start putting the tape on the screwdriver and tapping it to the other end of the mop. It will stab and slash at them. But compared to other weapons...this is lacking in the killing blow. But this is all we have and this is what we have to do to survive.

"Now...who's going to...use this...?"

"Give it me Makoto-kun. I was on the javelin team. So, I have some upper arm strength or at least I have some. And I'm used to handling these kind of objects."

I look at her in mild shock. She wants to be the one to use it? Is she going to be ok with stabbing people?

"A-Are you sure? Can you stab someone?"

"Well, its either us or them. And I'd feel a lot better if I was the one using the weapon. You be the brains between us. I will be the stabber."

"...Alright. Take it, then lets go. We need to make our way to Kazuma-kun quickly. Who knows how he is going to be feeling about us."

"Y-Yeah, we need to get going quickly. Kazuma-kun, we're coming."

I hand her the weapon. She holds it tightly in her hand. Ok, she's got the weapon, I've got my brains. Hopefully, we will be fine. We go towards the door, and let out a breath while sharing a look. I open the door slowly and poke my head out. To the left...nothing, the right...is also clear.

"The quickest way to the nurses office is going right, and through the science department then down the stairs at the far end of the science department and then going through the cooking department. Is that right, Makoto-kun?"

"That's right. You go first since you have the weapon, I will follow you and keep an eye on our backs, ok?"

"Y-Yeah. We should go Makoto-kun. That's a long way. But we can do this. Although, who the fuck designed this place anyway?"

"No fucking clue. It is a little confusing, isn't it? Anyhow, we should be going."

She nods and we start leaving. Haru-chan goes first, then myself. This is a little eerie. Haru-chan walks slowly while gripping that spear like weapon we made tightly. Giving someone a good stab in the heart would kill them, right? Stabbing someone will at least stop them from moving or just enough to run around them.

We walk quietly and slowly. Never telling what's going to pop out. Hopefully nothing pops out. I take a look behind us...nothing. This is so eerie. Before it was a little, but now there's lots of nothing. A quietness that sends chills up my spine.

* * *

><p>We make it the science building with zero difficulty. That's good. So far, we haven't seen or heard anything...wait, there's one there!<p>

"Makoto-kun! One is here!"

"Stab him in the heart!"

I order! She seems indecisive as the person...eh? Now getting a closer look, these...things aren't moving like a human would...and they are gray...their eyes are...not like human eyes...these things aren't human at all!

"Haru-chan! Stab him quickly!"

"Y-Yeah, aaaaaaaaaaaaaaah! Take thiiiiiiiiiiis!"

She lets out a little cry as she stabs the guy in the heart with lots of force behind her attack! Take that bastard! The thing looks unaffected, it then grabs the weapon and slams Haru-chan to the wall! W-What the hell!? H-How is it able to move!? It was just stabbed in the heart! Theoretically, it should be showing pain, but its expression hasn't changed!

"Aaah! Get away! Makoto-kun! Help meeeeeeeeeeee!"

Haru-chan! What can I do!? I don't have the weapon! That thing is trying to bite her but she's holding him off somehow! No, I've got to do something. Right, Onii-sama taught me a little of his martial arts, even if I'm no good. Ok, remember...

"Spinning kick!"

I spin on my heels and aim for that things head! My foot is high and aimed for its fucking head! My foot smashes right into that bastards head! It sends the bastard off Haru-chan! I help Haru-chan to her feet as that thing falls to the ground with a thud.

"W-Why didn't that thing die? I stabbed it in the heart. I don't understand!"

She freaks out a little. As I was about to run with her, I notice that the bastard can't stand up. It is having trouble with standing up. W-What? It was strong, stronger than I thought as Haru-chan is quite strong and should've been able to fight him off. But this thing can't even stand up now.

"These things aren't human. I don't know what the hell they are, but doesn't that look like a gym-sensei? I can't remember his name. But doesn't it? I mean, he wasn't a cannibal before this. I don't think they are alive. I don't know what they are. But, stabbing it in the heart doesn't seem to do anything."

"W-Well, it can't stand...maybe knocking them over is just as good as killing them!"

Knocking them over is just as good as killing them? Maybe nearly as good. But we don't even know how to kill these things. If only we had a sword, we could just chop the bastards head off. That's a sure way to kill anything. Chop off the head, and the body dies.

"Maybe you're right. But we need to leave. It can still crawl!"

"Right! Lets go Makoto-kun!"

We run down the corridor. That bastard is slow, so we can outrun them if they are knocked over. We just have to keep away from these things. If I had to guess what's going to happen now, I don't know. I can't guess. We make it to the stairs and go down hesitantly. These things could be down the stairs...we need to be careful...

"Makoto-kun...there's a few of them, blocking the way."

Haru-chan whispers. Yeah, I can see it. We got down the stairs, and now are around the corner. The way is blocked. We would have to go around the place to get to the nurses office. We could run into more of...them. What else do we call them? They are, something out of a horror film. I wish someone would press stop already and switch this off...no, this is real.

"Yeah..."

"What do we do? There's no way we could get past them. We couldn't even take one alone. And we don't even know what kills these things. They don't even feel pain. Or if they do, they don't show it."

I put a finger to my chin and start thinking...

"There's only three ways we can do this. Either wait for them to move on their own, make them move by one of us being bait, or we go around the entire school, which means doubling back on ourselves."

She puts on a troubled face as we continue looking around, just incase more appear.

"Hmmm, out of all of them, the first one seems the safest."

"Yes, I agree. But there's a problem with all three plans. You see, if we wait, more could come. The second option is pretty much self explanatory. One of us would most likely die if we became bait. And the last one is the most dangerous one. Doubling back on ourselves and then going around the school building. There's bound to be countless of them around."

"So, we just wait then? And hope more don't show up?"

"Its the best bet. If worse comes to worst, I will become the bait."

She gives a shocked expression.

"W-What? Why would you do such a thing?"

"So you can live. Haru-chan. You have a real shot of surviving. You have more athletic skills than I do. And you are faster than I am. So, it makes sense that you should be the one to make it to Kazuma-kun. Besides, you and him will be lovers, right? I'd be the third wheel, hehe."

I chuckle awkwardly and quietly. She puts on a serious face.

"Don't joke about such things. We both will see Kazuma-kun again. We will just have to wait and hope that more of them don't show up and they move."

"So, its luck? Is it luck we are going on now? Luck?"

"What else do you suggest? Because I can't think of anything."

I stay silent. She's right. I can't think of anything either. We will just have to outwait them. If there were more of us and we knew how to kill them, then I would suggest we plow through as there's 5 currently there, just aimlessly walking around in circles. They don't have any intelligence at all. It seems to be instinct that drives these things now.

* * *

><p>Drop.<p>

A noise. Something dropped on the floor in the direction of the things. Haru-chan and I looked at the sound...it was a pencil. It must've been hanging off of one of these things. But, the things have reacted to it? Is it possible...they are driven by sound...?

"Makoto-kun, did you see that?"

"Y-Yeah. They all reacted to the pencil being dropped. But, does that mean they, respond to sound also? It wasn't anything human, but they all went towards the pencil noise."

"You know, thinking about it...that thing upstairs only responded when we spoke up."

...She's right! Before we said anything, it was just looking in our direction, but didn't seem to be making an effort to attack us...sound. We could use this to our advantage. I have no idea how yet, but we have something of an advantage now.

"I don't know how we are going to test this theory, but they could be driven by sound. If we could somehow make them go in another direction, we could get past these things and get to Kazuma-kun and Onii-sama and the others, if they are still alive that is."

"Y-Yeah...but, there must be something around here that could make a large sound to drive them in another direction."

"Maybe...lets look around here."

She nods and we start looking around. Anything that could make a loud noise. Either on its own or banging it against something...there! A book! I go over and pick it up. I hand it Haru-chan to her confusion.

"W-Why are you handing me a book? Is now the time for reading? I know you're a nerd but this is a situation where reading wont help."

I'm tempted to yell at her. But that would draw attention. I sigh and point to something.

"You see that door? Do you think you could throw this book with enough force so it hits the door and makes a large noise? With your accuracy with throwing javelins, it shouldn't be too much of a problem, right? They might be in the way, but there's a narrow space where you could get the door."

"W-Well, that's certainly true..."

"We are counting on your skills Haru-chan. If you are able to hit that door and drive them towards it, so we can go in the opposite door. I believe in you Haru-chan."

"...I'm nervous. But, if it means we can get past them, then it is well worth pushing my nerves down and throwing it hard. Will you hold the weapon?"

I nod, and she hands me the weapon. She steps forward hesitantly. She takes aim and puts her arm back. Come on Haru-chan. Its all up to you. I'm sorry for placing this on you, but you'll be able to do it. I know you Haru-chan, as one of my best friends, you can do this amazingly. She then throws it!

BANG!

Yes! She hit the door hard! The things all react to the noise, and start going towards the door! That's right! My brain and Haru-chan's skills working together! That's how best friends do it! We need to go as there might be more of them drawn to the sound, as sound echo's when it is quiet like this.

"You did great Haru-chan."

"T-Thanks, Makoto-kun. Give me the weapon."

I nod and hand it to her. She is the best with the weapon anyway. The best I would be able to do is swing it and hope for the best. Haru-chan could at least use it better than I could.

"Lets go Haru-chan, quietly but we need to be a little quick as the sound might draw more to them."

"You're right. Lets go Makoto-kun."

So, we come from our hiding place from around the corner and start walking quietly while looking around. Even if they are at the door, some more could pop out from the classrooms or something. This is so nerve racking! My heart is literally beating in my chest so hard I'm afraid it will actually break my chest.

We make it to the door. We are literally, feet away from them. This is scary. But, I hesitantly open the door, don't make a noise door. Be a door that isn't noisy, come on...the door is opened successfully. Phew. Haru-chan goes through first, then I go. I close the door quietly and we move away at a slow pace.

"Kazuma-kun is waiting for us Makoto-kun."

"Yeah. Lets go Haru-chan. It isn't much further now. We can do this, together."

She takes my hand softly.

"We will do this, together. Your brains and my skills, working together. We will get Kazuma-kun and your older brother and we will get out of here, alive."

"Yes, that's right, Haru-chan."

With renewed determination, we set forth towards the nurses office. Hold on Kazuma-kun, Haru-chan and I are on our way. Onii-sama, you better look after Rei-senpai also. As my Onii-sama, I know you can keep Rei-senpai safe.

* * *

><p><strong>That's chapter two done! Makoto is more of a tactical person while Haru and Kazuma are more of a physical side of it. Next chapter, they come back into contact with Kazuma. For the pairings, as of now I will only reveal that it is Makoto x Saya which was obvious and also Takashi x Saeko. As for other pairings, well they will be revealed in another chapter. Thanks for reading.<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**A tragic loss**

"Noooooooooooooo! Ack!"

We need to go. This isn't real. I don't think this could be real. But it is real. This is, Hell. We are actually in Hell right now. This is Hell and we are here. I just saw someone getting eaten. I knew that guy, and we couldn't do anything, less we be killed ourselves. He was my chemistry partner. He was a nice guy and didn't deserve such a death. None of us deserve to die by these things. They are...evil. I want to go home. I want Onii-sama to come and protect me. I don't think I'm strong enough to deal with this anymore.

"We need to keep going Makoto-kun."

She snaps me out of my thoughts. She's right. I can't lose it now.

"R-Right. Lets continue."

We continue onwards in Hell. The school Hell. I always knew school was Hell, but now I know it is Hell. These things are evil and eating people. All we can do is keep ourselves safe. We've been walking for awhile now. Just making it to the nurses office is a hard task. We haven't seen anyone we could've saved. Everyone we see is in the process of being eaten.

"I'm getting a little tired Makoto-kun. I need to rest."

"Rest? I guess that's something we can do. Hmmmm, what about this classroom?"

I suggest and point to a nearby classroom. It seems to be fine, but we don't fully know about the dangers around this school.

"Lets be cautious."

"Yeah, being cautious is good right now."

We nod to one another and go near the door. We look around hesitantly...I don't see anyone or anything around here. We go inside and close the door quietly. We know that sound draws them, so even our steps have to be light. We both sit down at some desks. We release a breath.

"Makoto-kun...we're nearly there."

"Yeah, we are nearly there. We just have to stick together. We've done good so far."

"Yeah...but, I'm still worried about Kazuma-kun and the others. I know Kazuma-kun and Igou-senpai know how to fight at least. But, the others don't. As far as I know anything. No, Rei-senpai can fight with spears, can't she? So, maybe she has a weapon similar to the one we have. Maybe when we find her, and she doesn't have a weapon, we can give her this."

"Possibly. For now, you're the best person for the weapon. Anyway, we can't stay here long. We need to leave in a minute."

She nods with a sigh. She's tired, I'm tired. I know this is hard. But we need to pull together for this.

"I know. Its just, actually going back out there is..."

"Scary. It is scary but very real also. Just think about surviving..."

"Makoto-kun, are you thinking about Takagi-senpai right now?"

I freeze in my tracks. She asks me that all of a sudden? Why would she ask me such a thing? Am I thinking about Takagi-senpai? Is she ok? Is she dead? I hope she isn't dead. She's very smart, so if someone is going to survive this, then its her.

"...Takagi-senpai, is fine. I'm sure she's out there right now using her brain."

"Its ok to worry about her, you know? Even if you haven't really talked before, you can still worry about her. We don't have to become monsters Makoto-kun. We don't have to turn into one of those things. We can still be humans and worry about our loved ones."

"I can worry about her later. Right now, I'm worried about us."

"Me too. Should we go?"

"If you're ready?"

She nods and stands up. I stand up also. We look to one another to confirm our readiness. We go towards the door, and open it softly...aah!

""Aah!""

We let out cries...lots of them are here! Aah! This is a disaster! I slam the door shut and we back away from the door! These things are trying to get in! There's no other way out!

"Haru-chan! Help me move these desks to block the door!"

"Yeah!"

We both grab desks and push them against the door. Wedging the door shut will buy us some time. I hope we can think of something. I look out the window as Haru-chan speaks.

"W-What do we do now!?"

"We have to defend ourselves!"

I reply strongly. This school isn't taking us today. I will defend Haru-chan and she will defend me. I thought we might be able to shimmy across the ledge outside, but its too narrow for us to hold onto it properly...

"B-But, you haven't got a weapon!"

I look around until my eyes meet a chairs. I pick up a chair and show it her.

"Its got metal circular legs. Should be able to knock them away with this. Haru-chan, if I don't make it, please tell Takagi-senpai that I love her."

"And if I don't make it, tell Kazuma-kun that I love him."

We nod to one another. If we are dying, we aren't going to make it easy for them. Haru-chan holds her weapon tightly as I hold this chair with its legs pointing directly in front of me. Its only a matter of time now. These things are going to bust that door down and we are going to be eaten alive.

"Remember, knock them over. Its effective Haru-chan."

"Yeah! Don't die Makoto-kun! I wont forgive you if you die!"

"You neither! You die and I will never forgive you!"

We nod to one another again. This is it. The monsters are getting through the door. I'm shaking. I've never...even been in a proper fight. I've seen Onii-sama fight before, but I've never actually been in a fight. The closest fight I've ever been in is when Haru-chan and Kazuma-kun fight verbally and I get involved.

BREAK!

Here it comes! They have gotten through and are coming our way! Shit! I'm scared, yet I am buzzing at the same time. I'm hyped up. Adrenalin. That's what is happening to me. I'm going for it!

* * *

><p>""Hyaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!""<p>

Haru-chan and I charge at the same time! I get up to one and smash it in the face with my chair! Then I turn to the right and smash another one in the face! One makes a bite for me but I used the seat to stop its advances and twisted the chair so its legs would connect with the side of its head, which sends it to the floor!

"Take this!"

Haru-chan tripped one and slammed her foot in its face! Go Haru-chan! This time we wont die! But there's too many of them. Even I am having a trouble thinking right now!

"Makoto-kun! Behind you, ten o'clock!"

I turn to that angle and bring the chair up with such force that it pieces the things jaw and goes right through to the brain!

"Thanks Haru-chan! To your left!"

"Got it! Hyaa!"

She smashes her weapon into the side of the monsters face which makes it fall to the ground! I take my chair out of the monsters head...it falls to the ground? It isn't moving...its...dead? Is it...dead now? Well, it was dead before, but that was living dead...now, it isn't moving at all...destroy the brain! Destroying the brain kills these things? I turn to Haru-chan and smash my chair into another monsters face as I convey this information to her.

"Haru-chan! Destroy the brain! Stab them in the head, it should kill them!"

"In the head!? Right! Take this!"

Haru-chan uses the screwdriver end of her weapon, and makes a stabbing motion with her weapon! It makes contact with the thing and instantly it stops moving. So, destroying the brain, and possibly the spinal cord is the way to kill them!

"It worked! Makoto-kun, we can do this now!"

"Yeah! Lets go for the kill!"

"Time to die bastards!"

With that, we start dealing killing blows! But no matter how many we kill or send to the floor, they just keep coming! There's no way we can take them all, and we are getting tired. I'm not as athletic as she is and she's tired so...I'm pretty much wiped out. My breathing is laboured and sweat is rolling down my face in beads.

"H-Hang on Makoto-kun."

She said while breathing hard. Yeah. That's all we can do. Fight and fight until we die.

"I-I will t-try! Haru-chan! Your right!"

She swings her weapon around and then pierces the head of the thing. This is getting tough. There's too many right now. They just keep coming. And we can't get to the door as it is blocked by them. If we can't get out of the door, and we can't shimmy across the window ledge, there's got to be an alternative.

"Haru-chan! We need an escape plan!"

"Yeah! But, where!?"

"I don't know! If I could just think for a few seconds!"

"Then, I will keep them busy, alright!? You use that brain I love and get us out of here!"

She rushes to the front of the class while knocking some over. What is she going to do?

"Hey! Come for me dickheads! That's right you bunch of shit's! This way! Come for me! Come and get the tasty human meat! I'm tastier than the boy! Come and get me you fucking monster rejeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeects!"

W-What is she doing!? She's leading them away from me and to the front of the class! Is she insane!? She's going to die!

"Think Makoto-kun! If anyone is going to use that lovely brain, then its you! Like you said before, I've got more skills so I can last longer!"

"Don't die!"

"Yeah, just think, ok!?"

I nod and start thinking. There's got to be away out of here. The door and windows aren't an option. If those aren't an option then there's others we can think of. I've got to think of something as Haru-chan is counting on me and I don't intend to let her down now...

Its really hot in here...Wait, if the weather is hot then there's...the ventilation system! Yeah, the air ducts! We can get through the air ducts! Alright, I will have to look around for them...ok...not near Haru-chan's location...not to the side...the back! The back! We can get through them! I rush over and start hitting the vent cover after climbing a desk! Adults wouldn't be able to fit, but fortunately we aren't adult size.

"Come on you piece of shit! Open up! Open up you fucking vent bastard!"

"Ma-Makoto-kun! H-Hurry, please!"

She's getting tired! No! If she is tired then she's going to get sloppy and then one false move is...no! I get off the desk and grab a chair. I climb onto the desk again and repeatedly smash the chair into the vent cover! Come on you bastard!

"Open up fuckeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeer!"

CRASH!

"I-It opened! Haru-chan! Its open! Come on! Lets get going..."

"Aah! Get away!"

She's surrounded! Damn! She can't fight so many on her own...I throw the chair at the window so it makes a crashing noise! The creatures turn to it. Haru-chan nods and quickly runs past the creatures while gesturing me to go first. All I can do is comply and get into the vents!

Once inside the vents, I go in a little deeper and manoeuvre myself around so I can help Haru-chan in.

"Take this."

I take the weapon and place it beside me. I then grab her hand and help her into the vents...

GRAB!

"Aah! Something's got me! Get off you bastard!"

One of the creatures has a hold of Haru-chan! She attempted to kick it off as I reach for the weapon to stab it in the face!

BITE!

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!"

It bit her! That thing bit her leg! I hold the weapon and lean across her, I stab that thing in the face and it lets go of Haru-chan's leg! I quickly pull her into the vent and place the cover on it!

"Haru-chan!"

"I-It hurts. Bastard."

"Can you continue on, Haru-chan?"

"I-I'll have to carry on. Its just a bite, I'm fine."

I nod. I take the weapon and we start crawling through the vents. If we head this way, I'm pretty sure we will make it to the nurses office if we go this way.

"Makoto-kun, Kazuma-kun is alright, isn't he?"

"I-I don't know. But we will know soon. How's the leg?"

"It stings."

It stings? Is that normal? I wouldn't know, I haven't ever been bitten.

"Good thing we are heading to the nurses office then. If Shizuka-sensei is still fine, she can bandage it up for you."

"Y-Yeah, Shizuka-sensei should be able to bandage it up."

I smile but on the inside, I feel a certain sense of dread wash over me. I don't know what it is, but I feel like something bad has just happened. That thing bit her. Is something going to happen to her? Is she...no, I'm not going to think about that. There's no way she's going to be one of those things from a simple bite. It was a bite, not something serious.

"If she isn't there, then we will just have to bandage it up for you."

"Y-Yes."

We continue crawling for about five minutes, making our way through this air vent until finally...

* * *

><p>"W-We got here Haru-chan!"<p>

"R-Really!? Is Kazuma-kun there!?"

I look and nod and get their attention. I can see Kazuma-kun, Shizuka-sensei and a purple haired girl. I think she's a third year...erm...Busujima Saeko-senpai? Is that right? Or am I thinking of someone else?

"Kazuma-kuuuuuuuun!"

I cry out! They look around. They kind find us. Ok, I will have to guide them.

"Up here! In the veeeeeeeeeeeeeeents!"

They all look up. Kazuma-kun has a relieved face! He stands on a medical bed and comes face to face with me. The cover is in the way.

"Makoto-kun! Haru-chan!"

"Kazuma-kuuuuuun!"

"Kazuma-kun!"

Haru-chan and I say to him. This is good. He's fine.

"You both are fine! I was so worried!"

"Stand back! I'm going to kick the vents cover off."

"R-Right."

So Kazuma-kun, Busujima-senpai I think it is and Shizuka-sensei stand away and I start kicking the vent. After a few kicks, the vent finally comes off. I lower myself out of the vent and together with Kazuma-kun, we lower Haru-chan out of the vent.

"Kazuma-kun!"

"H-Haru-chan!"

Haru-chan hugs Kazuma-kun tightly, while I go over to the purple haired girl.

"Hello, what's your name? My name is Igou Makoto!"

"Hehe, hello. My name is Busujima Saeko. Its a pleasure to make your acquaintance."

She extends her hand which I take.

"It is a pleasure senpai. So, wow you survived those things huh. Its scary, isn't it?"

"It is a little. But, it seems you two survived also."

"Y-Yeah. It was hard mind you. We got cornered in a classroom, but I came up with the idea that we should climb through the air vents."

"Was it your idea? That's very ingenious of you. I don't believe I would've thought of that."

Senpai praised me! But then narrowed her eyes at Haru-chan who is still embracing Kazuma-kun tightly. They both are blushing.

"That wound on her leg. How did she get it?"

Busujima-senpai asks me quietly. I respond to her in the same low voice.

"She...got bitten by one of those things. As we were climbing into the vent, one grabbed her foot and bit her before either of us could stab it in the face."

"Bitten..."

"Y-Yes, is something wrong with that?"

I ask with a raised eyebrow. She seems to have changed her whole demeanour when I mentioned Haru-chan getting bitten. Is there something wrong with Haru-chan? Its only a bite. She isn't going to be hurt by that, right? Its only a flesh wound and it doesn't look that deep.

"She's been infected."

Infected? What does she mean?

"I-Infected with what?"

"With what's happening around here. Just before, I had seen several of them biting people and dying of the bite. Only to raise again moments later. Sorry to say this, but your friend is going to become one of them."

One of them? Haru-chan? N-No, she's lying. It was only a bite. Haru-chan wont die from a bite, she's lying.

"D-Don't lie about such things Busujima-senpai."

"Aahhhhh! Gak!"

Haru-chan! She coughed up blood! W-What? Is Busujima-senpai telling the truth? Can she...really be infected? She was only bitten on the leg. This isn't a movie. You don't get turned into a monster from a bite. It, she's just having a reaction to the situation. Yeah, she's not going to...die.

"H-Haru-chan!?"

Kazuma-kun calls out. Haru-chan falls to the floor as I hear a panicked cry from Shizuka-sensei. Busujima-senpai put out her bokken to stop Shizuka-sensei from getting close.

"Busujima-san?"

"Shizuka-sensei. That girl is infected. She will become one of them soon."

"...Kazuma-kun? Makoto-kun? Am I...going to turn into one of those things?"

Haru-chan asks sadly with tears forming in her eyes. I don't have any answers for her. But it is plausible since it is spreading so fast and they are biting people. So, it isn't impossible that the infection is spreading by bite. I don't want to believe it though. We got all this way, only for a fucking monster thing to bite her as she was climbing into the vent.

"No! You're not turning into one of those things! You are fine!"

Kazuma-kun is in denial. But Haru-chan sees the truth, even I see it. I don't want to believe this, however she's going to die and become one of those fucking things. Why is this happening? Haru-chan is a lovely person. She's so loving and caring towards her friends. She kept them away from me while I thought of away for us to get out of there.

"Kazuma-kun...Makoto-kun...I don't want to be one of those things. Busujima-senpai, am I really dying?"

"Yes. I am sorry but a bite from one of those things equals death."

"I don't want to become one of those things. Kazuma-kun. Kill me."

K-Kill her? S-She wants to die? She wants to die...

"No! Busujima-senpai doesn't know what she's saying! You aren't becoming one of those things!"

"...I am. I'm going to die. And if I am, I want to die as I am now. I don't want to die as one of those things. Kazuma-kun, I want you to kill me as I am."

Kazuma-kun to kill her. Must be because she loves him so. I'm so sorry Haru-chan.

"Haru-chan...d-don't say such things...you aren't dying...its just the heat or something..."

"...Haru-chan, I'm so sorry. Kazuma-kun, you have to grant her wish, and kill her."

I can't believe I just said that. I just said, kill her. She doesn't deserve to die, yet she is one way or the other. Either way, we're losing our best friend.

"W-What are you saying!? I-I can't kill her! She's not dying!"

"Grow up! You might be optimistic, but its time to face reality! She's dying and she wants to die the honourable way! She doesn't want to become a monster, she wants to die as a human, not a monster! And she wants you to kill her, as she loves you so much. Haru-chan, I'm sorry but he deserves to know. Kazuma-kun, Haru-chan is in love with you. And that's why you need to be the one to do it. Send her to Heaven, while we survive in Hell. Haru-chan deserves to be in Heaven now, not here in Hell."

I cry as I say these words. Haru-chan...I'm so sorry...

"B-But..."

"He's right, Kazuma-kun. Please, kill me. I want to be human when I go, not a monster. Please, take my life as a human, and not as a monster."

Haru-chan cries, Kazuma-kun hugs her.

"B-But I love you Haru-chan..."

"Thank you for loving me, like I love you. Please survive now Kazuma-kun. Keep Makoto-kun safe. He isn't a fighter like us. He's the brains. Work together to survive."

"...I...don't...know..."

She grabs his hand.

"Please! You do it. For me, for Haru-chan. If you love me, then send me to Heaven."

[Its just, one more day. No one said there would be rain again. Wont blame it on myself, yeah. I'll blame it on the weatherman. Get away, for awhile. Here I am, out on my own again. Wont blame it on myself, yeah. I'll blame it on the weatherman.]

I start singing her favourite song. Haru-chan smiles and cries at the same time.

"Thank you, Makoto-kun. Kazuma-kun, do it quickly, ok?"

He nods with tears streaming down his face.

"O-Ok, Haru-chan. I will do it for you. If you want me to, then I will do it for. I'll be a man, and I will give you want you want. And I will keep Bakato safe. We will work together to survive...Haru-chan."

"Thank you, Kazuma-kun. Makoto-kun, continue to sing my favourite song, alright?"

"Ok Haru-chan. For you, anything."

Busujima-senpai goes towards Kazuma-kun and hands him her bokken.

"Use this. Swing for the head. Instant death, Takashiro-kun."

"...T-Thanks Busujima-senpai."

He thanked her, she came over and stood next to me.

"I know that song. Lets send her off with what she wanted."

"Thank you Busujima-senpai."

Busujima-senpai and I take a breath then starts singing.

[Standing on the shore, calling out your name. I was here before, I could see your face. Only clouds will see, tears are in my eyes. Empty like my heart, why did you say goodbye.]

"Goodbye, everyone! Makoto-kun, Kazuma-kun! I love you both!"

"I'm sorry Haru-chaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan!"

He swings down!

[The rain goes on. On and on again. The rain goes on. On and on again. Oh blame it on the weatherman.]

With the swing, he killed her. She died with a smile on her face. She confessed to Kazuma-kun. Her sacrifice wont be in vain. She didn't die in vain. She's going to live in our hearts now. Goodbye, Haru-chan.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, Haru-chan's gone. I hope I was able to make it sad. I wonder if anyone expected that? To answer a question or two from reviews, for Hisashi, you will have to wait and see. As for original arcs, there will be a few involving certain characters.<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Crying tears of sorrow aren't helpful**

She's gone. Haru-chan has been killed by Kazuma-kun. This doesn't seem real. He just killed her. He actually killed her. I can't believe he did it. He drops to his knees and lets out tears of sadness. I go over and hug him to comfort him. This is actually Hell. We aren't on earth anymore. This is Hell.

"Makoto-kun...she's gone."

"I-I know, I'm so sorry...I-I should've done something. I-I should've protected her somehow..."

"No! It should've been me! I should've protected her. I should've done something more...now she's dead."

"...She is dead. She's gone to Heaven now, Kazuma-kun. We need to fight to survive now. She wouldn't want us to die by these things. Lets stick together now, alright?"

Even though I say "Lets stick together now!" All I really want to do is run away. I don't want to be here anymore. It is scary. I want Onii-sama now. Onii-sama, come and save us. These things are coming to kill us. I don't want to deal with this anymore. I want Onii-sama. Come and protect me. I can't be strong anymore. I am so scared. I don't want to do this anymore. Haru-chan is dead. There's no point now.

"Busujima-san. What are we going to do now?"

Shizuka-sensei asks Busujima-senpai who comes over and takes her bokken back.

"We are leaving this place."

"No! We need to find Onii-sama. Busujima-senpai, we need to find Onii-sama and the others like Takagi-senpai."

"Your Onii-sama? You still think he's alive in all of this?"

"...He has to be. Kazuma-kun and I just lost our friend, I can't lose Onii-sama also. I'll break. Please, we need to find them. They'd be looking for us also. Onii-sama is out there also. Please help Onii-sama. Busujima-senpai, please."

I beg slightly. I need to help Onii-sama. If she doesn't agree, I will go on my own. Onii-sama is out there, and I'm worried about him. If its Onii-sama, then I know he will be able to survive. He's out there and I will save him, no matter what.

"...Its going to be a dangerous thing to accomplish..."

"Makoto-kun, I will help you find Igou-senpai. Then, we will get out of here. Igou-senpai is a black belt and is careful. He's alive, and I will help you find him. Haru-chan...would want me to help you."

Kazuma-kun spoke over Busujima-senpai.

"T-Thank you, Kazuma-kun. I'm...sorry about Haru-chan."

"...Lets just get Igou-senpai, and the others then leave here."

I nod and hand Kazuma-kun Haru-chan's weapon.

"Haru-chan used this. We made it so we can traverse this school. I'm sure she'd want you to use it."

"T-Thanks, Makoto-kun. Don't worry, I've lost Haru-chan. I'm not about to lose you either. Besides, you aren't a fighter anyway."

He's right. At a physical fight, I'm pretty bad. But, I did do well before in the classroom with...Haru-chan. I have tears in my eyes, but I'm not letting them spill down my face. I wont let them go down my face. Haru-chan would want us to be brave. And I will be brave now.

"Y-Yeah...I'm pretty useless after all..."

"Not useless. You aren't useless. Be the brains, ok?"

"...Yeah."

Busujima-senpai makes a sigh.

"If you both have decided to find this Igou-kun, then I will accompany you both. Shizuka-sensei, you come along also."

"Y...Yes Busujima-san!"

Hehe, its funny watching a sensei being ordered around by Busujima-senpai.

"First things first, where would Igou-kun go?"

"I haven't got a clue. Makoto-kun, do you have any idea? Since he is your brother."

"Asking me Kazuma-kun? I-I don't know. He could've gone to the roof, or the faculty room. I haven't got a clue. If any, I would say the faculty room since he'd think I would go there also. If we didn't need to come here, I would've said the faculty room."

"The faculty room? That's perfect. We need to go there anyway. Alright, everyone gear up. Takashiro-kun, you're in front with me. Igou-kun, you and Shizuka-sensei watch our backs. Takashiro-kun, knocking them over is our best way to make it to the faculty room."

Kazuma-kun nods strongly. He's putting on a brave face, but he is also torn inside. I've known him since elementary school. I know his behaviours. And right now, he's a shell. Of course he is, Haru-chan is actually dead. And he killed her. But that's what she wanted in the end. A human death, not a monster death.

"Erm...maybe this isn't a question I should be asking right but...what are we going to do when we find these people?"

Shizuka-sensei asks. Busujima-senpai sighs and points out the window.

"We are going to leave this place. We can't stay here after all this carnage. We'll need a mode of transportation."

"...The school's buses. The ones used for away games for the school's teams. Cars wouldn't be able to fit all of us in."

I say. Busujima-senpai nods at me.

"That sounds like a plan. Alright that's the plan. We should go, now."

Everyone nods at Busujima-senpai. We all go towards the door, except Kazuma-kun who is looking at the dead body of Haru-chan. She's gone now. I tap him on the shoulder. He turns to me.

"We should go, Kazuma-kun."

"Yeah. We should go now. Haru-chan...goodbye."

"Goodbye, Haru-chan."

We say our goodbyes to Haru-chan. This is it Haru-chan. We will always remember you, one of my best friends. You are a great girl. Thank you for keeping me safe during this disaster and now its time to go.

* * *

><p>We all walk out of the door. We look around before Busujima-senpai heads out first, then Kazuma-kun, then myself and lastly Shizuka-sensei. Well Shizuka-sensei has a bag of medical supplies, but I haven't got any idea what she's going to do with them. Besides getting hurt by running or catching colds, what is she going to do with medical supplies. Unless she knows a cure to this outbreak of...whatever it is. A virus? I don't know what it is.<p>

We are walking down the corridor as there aren't many of them. The ones that are around are being taken out by the attackers. By attackers, I mean Kazuma-kun and Busujima-senpai. Those two are an effective team together. I keep looking behind us, just incase something comes out to attack us.

"Erm, why aren't you just killing them Busujima-san?"

Shizuka-sensei asks. Doesn't she know the reason? It is because we would have to stop to deliver the decisive blow.

"Because we need to keep moving. I would have to stop to kill them and that would give them a chance to surround us."

Busujima-senpai explains to Shizuka-sensei who just nods. We then continue onto the faculty room. Onii-sama please be there, because I can't keep going much longer. Kazuma-kun and I just lost Haru-chan and if you die, then I don't think I can go on. I'm serious Onii-sama. Don't be a hero, just come and help me.

Suddenly, Busujima-senpai stops in her tracks...what's going on?

"Whats wrong Busujima-senpai?"

Kazuma-kun asks. Busujima-senpai puts her hand to her ear...is she trying to listen out for something?

"Do you hear that?"

Hear that? I start listening really closely...hmmmmm, to me it sounds like...

"Someone is fighting! We should go and help!"

On the orders of Kazuma-kun, we all nod to one another. We start running down the corridor as I hear something that sounds like gunshots? Is it gunshots? Or something similar to a gun? It sounds dangerous anyway. Whoever is there, I hope they provide us with some adequate help!

"Keep up Shizuka-sensei."

Busujima-senpai ordered as she knocks one away. Kazuma-kun knocks one away with the weapon inherited from Haru-chan. It came in handy after all. For now in school, this is one of the good weapons.

"Auu...its hard to run in this skirt."

Shizuka-sensei complained. Busujima-senpai stops and goes towards Shizuka-sensei. She grabs her skirt, and makes a rip down the side! Hehe, good thinking senpai. Making a rip like this will be fine. She can run now.

"Hey! Why did you rip my skirt!? Its expensive!"

"Its either your skirt or your life sensei. Which would you rather have?"

"Both!"

Eh? She wants both? Sorry, like isn't like that. A monster comes from behind Busujima-senpai! But Kazuma-kun makes a jab at the monsters head, effectively killing it.

"Good one Takashiro-kun."

"Hehe, thanks senpai. But we need to go, now."

"Yeah."

We then start running down the corridor faster! As we near the shooting, I hear a scream.

"Noooooo! Stay away from meeeeeee!"

T-That sounded like Takagi-senpai! She needs help! Without minding the others I rush to where the voice is coming from! I hear Kazuma-kun calling after me but I just don't care right now! I just lost Haru-chan, I'm not losing Takagi-senpai also!

I make it and see a creature going for Takagi-senpai! No! I rush over and shoulder barge the bastard! The bastard falls to the floor! I go over and stamp on its head! Die you fucker! Good, it should be fine. I turn to senpai, who is on the floor, and extend my hand.

"P-Please take my hand senpai."

Shit! I'm stuttering! Uwah! Even in a place like this, I'm stuttering!? She gives me a strange look before taking my hand.

"T-Thank you I guess. Igou right?"

I nod strongly. She knows my name! She actually knows my name! I feel so honoured right now!

"That's right Takagi-senpai! A-Are you ok?"

"How can you ask that? Have you seen what's going on!?"

"I-I have. I-I meant, are you injured?"

"Oh...no, I'm not injured. B-Behind you!"

Behind me? I turn on my heels, and one thing is coming at me! I quickly deliver a kick to its face! Uwah! Some more are coming our way! Takagi-senpai is shaking a lot. She's scared! I'm scared, no! I'm not letting Takagi-senpai get hurt by these things! Haru-chan, watch over me now, ok!? I look around for something to use...

"Fire extinguisher! Igou! Use that!"

Takagi-senpai pointed to a fire extinguisher! I go for it and start swinging it at the bastards surrounding us! Its heavy but it will kill them fuckers!

"DIE! DIE! DIE! YOU FUCKING BASTARDS! JUST FUCKING DIE ALREADY! YOU FUCKING MONSTER SHIT'S! LEAVE TAKAGI-SENPAI ALONE YOU BASTARDS! ALL YOU MONSTERS WILL FUCKING DIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

I swing this around and keep smashing them in the face! They all should die! Just die already you fucking bastards! They need to fucking die and leave Takagi-senpai alone! She's not turning into a monster! Haru-chan almost did and it isn't happening to Takagi-senpai!

"Makoto!"

That voice...Onii-sama. Before I had realized it, I was hitting them as they were already killed. I drop the fire extinguisher and look in horror at the mirror...I'm covered in blood.

"I'm...stained...in blood..."

I start releasing tears. I'm covered in the blood of fellow students. Onii-sama comes over.

"Its ok now. I'm here."

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!"

I collapse on his chest and release large and heavy tears as he pets the back of my head comfortingly.

"Shhhh, its ok now."

"Its not ok Onii-sama! I'm so scared Onii-sama! These things have killed Haru-chan! We're next Onii-sama! These things are going to pick us off one by one and there's nothing we can fucking do about it! I want to go home! This is real! I don't understand this at all! Is this a virus!? How are corpses moving!? Please protect me now! I can't be strong anymore! I'm too scared! I don't want to die here...Onii-sama...I feel...help me..."

...Suddenly...I felt dizzy...everything went dark...this is real...

* * *

><p>...When I came to my senses, my eyes met Takagi-senpai's who's looking at me. She's actually looking at me. Ehehe, Takagi-senpai. Don't look at me or I will blush furiously...<p>

"Makoto, are you alright?"

Onii-sama's voice. I look around...Onii-sama! Hehe, that was a dream. And now I'm in bed...no, I'm on some chairs? Why am I on chairs? Where the hell are we? I sit up and ask the question I want to know now.

"Onii-sama? W-Where are we?"

"At school."

"O-Oh...what happened?"

"Hell happened, remember? The school...everyone turning into them."

It happened...I feel tears in my eyes, but I wipe them away without a moments pause.

"...That was real? So, that means Haru-chan is..."

I look around and see Kazuma-kun in the corner looking sad with Shizuka-sensei sat next to him, rubbing his back softly. Yeah, Haru-chan is gone...and all those monsters are real. I don't want them to be real. I wanted that to be a dream.

"Yes, I'm sorry. You fainted due to stress, most likely. It all got too much, didn't it?"

I nod at Onii-sama. He sits next to me and I rest my head on his shoulder.

"Don't leave me here Onii-sama. I tired to protect Haru-chan but I..."

"No, Haru-san wouldn't want you to feel guilty. I had this talk with Kazuma-kun just before. And I'm not going to leave you now. You did well until this point. And you protected Takagi-san. Well done."

Onii-sama praised me. Hehe, I protected Takagi-senpai. I was actually able to protect Takagi-senpai. I did it, me!

"W-Wait, what about the others!?"

"Rei-chan, Takashi and the others with you, you mean?"

I nod. He points to someplace...ooh, Rei-senpai and Takashi-senpai are ok. Phew, they are fine. Rei-senpai, Takashi-senpai, Takagi-senpai, Busujima-senpai, Shizuka-sensei and Kazuma-kun are all here. Ooh wait, someone else is here...erm...

"Onii-sama. What's his name?"

I point to the slightly larger boy. Onii-sama looks to where I am pointing before explaining to me who he is.

"Oh, that's Hirano Kohta-kun. He's in the same year as me and Takashi. It seems he and Takagi-san were together..."

"Me and Hirano!? We are not together!"

Takagi-senpai interrupted. She denied them being together. So, they weren't travelling together?

"I meant teaming up together."

"O-Oh, right. Yeah, as if I would be with that fat otaku. He was the most convenient person around at the time."

Ok...Takagi-senpai is...wearing glasses!? Her cuteness has just gone up! Takagi-senpai in glasses is...hehe.

"Ooh~ Takagi-senpai~ I want to kiss your sweet lips~"

I look at Rei-senpai with a mortified face. Does she have a thing for Takagi-senpai? Is she a lesbian now? Why would she call her senpai? Isn't Rei-senpai in the same year? She can't have Takagi-senpai! I don't care if she's a lesbian, she can't have Takagi-senpai! I want to be with Takagi-senpai!

"Takagi-senpai~ I will let you do anything you want with my Shota body~"

I look at Busujima-senpai with a horrified look. Why is she saying those things? She isn't a guy. She doesn't have a Shota body. And why call her, Takagi-senpai? Busujima-senpai is a third year while Takagi-senpai is a second year. Don't tell me she's a lesbian also!

"Takagi-senpai~ Your the most beautiful person I've ever met~"

I look at Takashi-senpai with a scared look! He can't fall for Takagi-senpai! Why is he calling Takagi-senpai, senpai!? They are in the same year! He can't fall for her! He's taller than I am! He'd be able to get her easier than I ever would!

"Hehe, Takagi-senpai~ Lets get married one day senpai~"

I look at Shizuka-sensei with wide eyes! Don't tell me that Shizuka-sensei is also after Takagi-senpai! Geez! Shizuka-sensei is a lesbian as well! Why has this happened!? Why is everyone after Takagi-senpai!?

"Takagi-senpai~ Can I call you Saya-senpai instead my sexy senpai~?"

Eh? Even Hirano-senpai is after Takagi-senpai!? Uwah! I can't win against these people! They are all taller and more confident that I am! Takagi-senpai has a pick of them now! Please no more! I mock cry to myself!

"Aah, Takagi-senpai~ Call me by my given name with kun attached because I'm so in love with you my sexy senpai~"

Uwah? Why is Kazuma-kun getting involved also!? He calls Takagi-senpai an ape also! Uwah! Don't tell me, as I was passed out, everyone began to experience love for Takagi-senpai and now they are all in love with Takagi-senpai!

"Saya-senpai~ Our love will blossom in the midst of this chaos~"

Onii-sama! You can't fall for Takagi-senpai! You have that lesbian Rei-senpai! Even if she is a lesbian, you can be with her! She might be bisexual! No one can be with Takagi-senpai but me! I want to be with Takagi-senpai! I want to be her boyfriend!

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!?"

I scream out! They all want Takagi-senpai and I don't have a chance now! Uwah, please Takagi-senpai. Tell me that you like Shota boys like me? I would like to think I'm cute as a Shota, so please tell me you're shotacon. Then we could be together~

I look to Takagi-senpai who is blushing and looking at me with a mixture of anger and confusion! What have I done!? They were the ones saying that want to have you senpai! I can see why they want senpai as she is very beautiful. Senpai is very beautiful and smart and very sexy...

"You...said all those things in your sleep, just before."

Takagi-senpai said to me. I said those things in my sleep? Really? Me? I said things like that?

"N-No I didn't..."

[Yes you did.]

Uwah! Why is everyone replying all at once!? Ooh no! I said all those things in my sleep!? Takagi-senpai will think I'm a freak and never talk to me again! I'm sorry senpai, even if it is how I feel...

"I'm sorry for dreaming about you senpai. I didn't mean to, and I will try not to in the future."

"You see that it doesn't happen again! B-But, you did save me before, and I thank you for that. If it wasn't for your timely intervention, I would've been eaten."

"I-It isn't a worry senpai. I will always protect you with my life."

"Y-Yeah...whatever. Just don't be so foolish next time! Honestly, letting your emotions run wild like that. What were you thinking? Scaring people around you like that?"

I bow my head. I did, and I shouldn't of lost control like that. It was stupid.

"Oh? And here I thought, you were the one who cried after he passed out because you was so worried."

Onii-sama said from next to me. Takagi-senpai cried because she was worried about me? She denies Onii-sama's words with a wave of her hand.

"As if! I was not crying over him! I was crying over the situation! As if I would cry over...Bakato."

"Don't call me Bakato Takagi-senpai! Please don't call me Bakato. If anything, call me b-by my f-f-f-first...n-n-name. Since there's two Igou's here, it makes sense that you...the one the person is more familiar with to call that one by their first name so we don't add to the confusion of this day..."

If she calls me, Makoto. Then, I would be happy. Hehe, it means we are familiar with one another. Or at least, she is familiar with me. Hehe, I want to call her, Saya-senpai. But that would be disrespectful.

"You have a point. Makoto then."

She said it! She actually said my name! Hehe, she actually said Makoto! Its like we are getting closer...I really shouldn't think about such things right now. We need to get out of here.

"Then, since you're awake Igou-kun, the smaller one, we can leave."

"We are leaving Busujima-senpai?"

I ask, she nods. Everyone then tells me the plan they have. We are going to the buses like I thought, and picking up stragglers if we come across them. But we aren't going out of the way to find them, as it might result in us getting killed.

"There's something wrong with this plan."

I say. They all turn to me.

"Whats wrong with it? I came up with this plan!"

"A-And, it is a great plan senpai. But what about food?"

I reply to Takagi-senpai. She puts a finger to her chin as I continue.

"I mean, there's no guarantee that we can stop for awhile once getting on the bus. What if we are on the bus for days because of those things, right?"

"You have a point. I suppose you have a solution?"

I nod and go over to a cabinet. I open it up and show the others.

"This is the food and drink supply for the sensei's. I'm sure Shizuka-sensei knew about it, right?"

Everyone looked at her...she bonks herself on the head.

"How is it you didn't know?"

"I'm not supposed to know everything!"

"Knowing anything would be an asset."

Oooo, Takagi-senpai. Shizuka-sensei cries to herself as Kazuma-kun comforts her. She is kind of right though. Knowing stuff is an asset, but she is a nurse or whatever so she has medical training. It could come in handy.

"But, good work Otouto. Without you, we wouldn't of known about that."

Onii-sama praised me. Then Takashi-senpai spoke up.

"Load the food and drinks into bags that don't make sound. Like school bags, not shopping bags."

I nod and surprisingly, Takagi-senpai comes over and helps me. There was some bags scattered around the room. I blush at how close Takagi-senpai is to me. After loading the food and drinks into the bags, we all stand up.

"Takagi, Makoto. You two carry those as you are not fighters."

"We are not your pack mules Komuro!"

"Just do it without complaining Takagi."

Takagi-senpai sighs at Takashi-senpai but does as he asks. We have two bags each. They aren't heavy, we made sure of it. Since we might need to run, we can't have things weighing us down.

Then, we all got ready to go. Takashi-senpai and Onii-sama with Kazuma-kun in the front. Rei-senpai, Busujima-senpai and Hirano-senpai in the middle. And finally myself with Takagi-senpai and Shizuka-sensei at the back. Everyone besides us three at the backs have weapons. I would feel better if I had a gun or something. Even that nail gun would be something I could use. Give it me Hirano-senpai.

"Everyone, lets go."

With those words from Takashi-senpai, we leave! This is it, we are going to leave the school now. It is about time, too much has happened here already. But is it going to get easier or harder now?

* * *

><p><strong>And the gang is together! Next chapter, Makoto's attempted rapist makes an appearance. Until next time! Thanks for reading!<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**Escape the school of Them!**

We have set forward! We wont die this time! No way! No one is dying this time! I will protect Takagi-senpai since I failed to protect Haru-chan. Haru-chan, you can watch our efforts from Heaven now. Its where you belong. On earth, it isn't fun. It is actually pretty bad right now. But we are a gang now.

Together, we will survive. Even if I don't feel good for some reason. I can't feel bad now. We haven't gotten to the bus yet. Well, we have only just left the room. Takagi-senpai and Shizuna-sensei are both looking around for anything that might pop out.

I suppose I should be doing the same really. But I just feel really ill. I don't even know why I feel like this, but I do. Whatever, it doesn't matter right now. All that matters is...getting out of here alive.

"You know, they are sensitive to sound. So if we don't make much noise, we should be able to get through the school."

"Yeah, you're right. They also appear to be blind. So, we could literally walk right past them without them knowing we are there. But they are also strong enough to rip doors off their hinges, so if you're caught, you're done for."

I agree with Takagi-senpai who replied to me. They are very strong indeed. We are the smart team! We are the team that uses our brains to the fullest! That's what Takagi-senpai and I bring to the team!

"Aaaaaaaaah!"

A scream. Everyone starts rushing towards the stairs! Getting to the stairs, some students I don't know are getting attacked! Immediately the team go into action. Hirano-senpai takes out one with a nail to the head. Kazuma-kun and Busujima-senpai jump into the action by taking out one each!

"Rei-senpai! To your left!"

"Thanks Makoto-kun!"

Then Rei-senpai and Onii-sama combine to take one of them out with Onii-sama using a hockey stick and Rei-senpai using a sharpened broom I think! I warned them so that's helping, isn't it?

As they took down that one together, Takashi-senpai raced towards one that was about to bite the student, only for him to deliver a killing blow with his mental bat! Wow, Takashi-senpai is amazing also.

Wow, they are a pretty impressive team. Hehe, I'm glad I'm on this team. They are all capable fighters. W-Well, we three that didn't fight contribute in our own way also. Once taking care of them, Busujima-senpai steps forward as the boy was about to say something.

"Were any of you bitten?"

"N-No!"

"Keep your voice down. It attracts them."

Busujima-senpai warns, which they nod at. Good thing they understand the situation right now. If they didn't then...well they'd have to be stupid.

"Want to come along?"

Onii-sama asks. They nod and we go on our way to the exit of this Hell school. I don't want to be here any longer than I have to be here. We go towards the bottom floor of this school. The faculty room was only on the first floor, so we are near the entrance now. Good thing too. As soon as we get on that damn bus and drive away from here, the better. But would it better out there? I don't know if it will or not, but it has to be better than this hell.

Getting downstairs...there's lots of them there. Of course there are. They have pretty turned the entire school's populace into whatever they are. And now we are hiding behind the shoe lockers. Although there's no point really. They can't see us. As long as we don't make loud noises then we are fine.

"We need to get past them somehow..."

Kazuma-kun muses to himself.

"We need to see if Takagi-sans theory is correct."

"Even if Takagi-san is correct, there's no way we can move quietly in a group this large."

Rei-senpai says to Onii-sama who said about Takagi-senpai's theory. I suppose it is Takagi-senpai's theory anyway. Even though I figured out that they respond to sound. But she also knew that...ehehe, Takagi-senpai is amazing after all.

"Even if we were to go back into the school building...there's no telling how many there are of them. Our only move is the front entrance. Like Igou-kun said, we need to find away to see if Takagi-sans theory is correct. Now who will..."

Everyone looks to one another at Busujima-senpai's words. I don't know if I want to do such a move. But Onii-sama steps forward. What are his intentions?

"I'll go."

"No Onii-sama...you can't go. You can't leave me here...please don't."

"He's right Hisashi. You should look after your kid brother now. Let me go for the group."

Takashi-senpai...he's going to go. Is he doing it for me? Or for Onii-sama? I don't know but I don't want anyone else to die now. I don't want to lose anyone else again. Its already been a traumatic day and it isn't even over. I remember the world being normal this morning. And now...well it is anything but normal.

"Takashi..."

"No. You still have some people to protect like Rei and Makoto. I will go."

"I will go ahead of you."

Busujima-senpai says strongly, however Takashi-senpai shakes his head.

"No. Save your strength Busujima-senpai."

"Takashi-senpai...thank you."

I thanked him. He smiles in my direction then starts walking away. Thank you, Takashi-senpai. I can't lose Onii-sama now. I've lost Haru-chan, I can't lose Onii-sama, I just can't.

Takashi-senpai walks slowly...the things really can't see him at all. Takashi-senpai picks up a random shoe at the left wall. It makes a bang and then Takashi-senpai opens the door quietly. He then gestures us all to go towards the door, which we all comply to.

As we are walking, I hear a clanging sound behind me...that guy we all saved made a loud noise! Shit! All the things turn to the sound...

* * *

><p>"RUUUUUUUUUN!"<p>

"Why did you yell Komuro!? If you didn't yell, we would only have to worry about the ones close by!"

Takagi-senpai says as we all start running towards the bus! Ooh God! This is bad! I'm not as fast as other people! As we are running, I see Kazuma-kun, Rei-senpai, Onii-sama, Takashi-senpai, Hirano-senpai and Busujima-senpai take out the ones in our path!

"Aah!"

Trip!

Someone tripped! I look...Takagi-senpai! I go over and as I near her, a creature goes for her!

"Bastard!"

I swing the bag I'm carrying and knock the bastard on his ass! I help senpai to her feet and we start running again to the bus! I saved senpai! Yay! I wouldn't want senpai to die!

"Y-You saved me again!"

"Yeah! I said, I will always protect you with my life and I intend to keep my promise!"

Her face turns red. Is she hot? She must be, as we are running towards the bus.

"We're nearly there!"

Rei-senpai shouts out! We are near the bus...

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhh!"

A scream from behind us! When I looked, it was that guy that made that sound that lead us to running for our lives right now! He;s being attacked by those things. He's gone now. He's just...dead. He's been captured.

"Takuzo!"

A girl with black hair shouted out in horror. The girl then tries to run back to her...friend or boyfriend. I don't know who he is to her, but she's desperate to get back to her...whatever he is to her.

"Don't go! If you're bitten then its all over!"

She ignores senpai and runs off anyway! W-What the hell!? She's going to die! She's as good as dead now!

"Why!? I don't get what she is doing! She heard me, why is she going back!?"

"...I think I do."

I hear Kazuma-kun speak softly. Haru-chan. Shizuka-sensei then says something.

"If the rest of the world is like this then...maybe we'd be better off dead."

"Shizuka-sensei! Don't be stupid! We need to go sensei! No one else shall die while I'm around!"

Kazuma-kun...we continue onwards! We get to the bus and we all get on besides Takashi-senpai, Onii-sama and Busujima-senpai who's keeping them off for as long as possible.

Once on, I see some people coming...no...not her! She can't get on here! How the hell is she still alive!? I'd accuse her of sleeping her way out of it, but I doubt even she would be willing to screw a monster. Although she is a monster anyway so it might just be possible.

"Lets go already!"

"No, we have to let them on Makoto-kun. Even if it is that bastard Shido."

Kazuma-kun replied. No, if she gets on...

"I'm getting off if she gets on! I-I can't be near her Kazuma-kun! Please don't let her on! We should go now! They are crowding around the bus!"

"Just sit down already!"

Uwah! Takagi-senpai pulled me to sit next to her! N-No, I can't be here with her. If she gets on, then she better stay away from me. As they rush towards the bus, I see Rei-senpai trying to convince Onii-sama to not let Shido on the bus. We're not a school anymore, so he doesn't deserve the title of sensei. He's a bastard. And she's the person who tried to rape me...Miku Yuuki, that bitch did things to me...

They all get on the bus...that bitch walks near me and stares at me with such a sickening gaze which I shrink under...I-I don't want her near me...

"Keep walking whore."

Takagi-senpai! She defended me from that Yuuki bitch. Yuuki that bitch just looks at Takagi-senpai, but then Onii-sama pushes her down the bus.

"Touch him and you'll answer to me, got it?"

"Heh, yeah whatever."

"I said, got it!? I want a proper answer from you! I haven't forgotten what you tried to do, you bitch. So start walking away from him. If you come within two seats of him, I will personally push you off this bus and let those things devour you."

"O-Ok...I-I'll leave him a-alone..."

She then leaves to the back of the bus.

"T-Thank you...Onii-sama."

"Yeah, don't worry. She wont do it again, because if she attempts it, I will personally make her regret it."

"Onii-sama...thank you...Onii-sama."

He smiles at me and goes to Rei-senpai who is glaring at Shido. Shizuka-sensei then starts the bus, and within seconds, we are on our way out of Hell! Well, school Hell anyway. Goodbye Haru-chan...

* * *

><p>As we are driving through the school, I hear Shido, that bastard is trying to build a cult. It sounds like that to me. Rei-senpai keeps saying stuff about Shido and everyone will regret him being on the bus.<p>

She's right. He is a bastard and I bet nearly everyone is thinking that right now. Shido doesn't deserve to be on this bus, and neither does Yuuki that bitch. I hope she rots here in Hell.

As we driving, people like the idiots Shido brought with him start making noise. Shit about staying back at the school. We should've left them there. If they want to die so badly, then I say let them die. Idiots are idiots after all. Staying alive means sticking together and working as a team, but these people don't seem to get that face.

"Just shut up! I'm a little too tense to drive normally right now!"

Shizuka-sensei exploded! Hehe go sensei! Its about time someone told them to shut the fuck up! Some guy goes over to Takashi-senpai.

"The fuck do you want!? You wanna fight or something!?"

"That's what you want, not him."

Busujima-senpai spoke clearly and calmly to him. The guy grunts at Busujima-senpai then turns back to Takashi-senpai.

"I hate this guy! I fucking hate this little bastard!"

"That's enough! You can't say such things!"

Onii-sama clearly said to him. But the bastard goes for Onii-sama! However, before he could, Kazuma-kun uses his weapon to deck the bastard in the stomach.

"Just shut the fuck up you prick."

Everyone becomes a little unnerved by Kazuma-kun. Then, I hear clapping from that bastard Shido.

"What a wonderful display of teamwork. I think this is proof that I was right. We need a leader."

"Let me guess, you're the only one qualified for the job?"

Takagi-senpai sighed out. Shidou that sick bastard smirks at her.

"I am a sensei Takagi-san. All of you are students." He then turns to the students at the back. "So how about it y'all? If you want me as your leader, clap your hands!"

"May I touch that small boy, sensei? Do whatever I want with him?"

That bitch said dirtily. The bastard Shido smirks at me before nodding. That's it. If he intends to let that little bitch touch me, then I'm leaving immediately. Rei-senpai then goes to the front and asks Shizuka-sensei something.

"Open the door!"

"W-What? B-But..."

Rei-senpai ignores Shizuka-sensei and opens the door! She jumps off! Good idea actually. I stand up before I feel a tug on my arm.

"And where do you think you're going?"

Takagi-senpai asks as Onii-sama jumps out of the bus! If he is going, then I'm not staying here. There's no way. I am not being her bitch again.

"Sorry senpai, but I can't stay on the same bus as that thing back there."

"Why? What's she done? I know she's a major slut bomb..."

"You answered your own question senpai. She's a major slut bomb who thinks its ok to try and rape me while her friends hold me down. I can't stay on the bus with her for another second. I hate her and I would rather take my chances with the things out there than be in here with her. It sounds stupid, but she's someone I'm actually afraid of...even though I've killed. I'm actually afraid of her...I don't want to ever feel that weak again. So, I'm going. Goodbye Takagi-senpai, please stay safe."

With those words I ran up the bus and jump out! I can't be with that whore anymore! She hurt me and I just can't let her have power over me anymore. I see Rei-senpai and Onii-sama. I go over.

"Makoto! Get back in that bus!"

"No! I can't Onii-sama! Just...that thing is on there and I can't..."

"I understand how he feels Hisashi. Its the same as I feel about Shido. Come with me Makoto-kun. I'll protect you from this."

"Thank you senpai."

So we start walking off together, however Onii-sama suddenly grabs us and starts running away! W-Whats going on!? When I looked, aah! A bus is out of control! We run and run until it crashes! We can't even get back to the bus now! Its an inferno! A wall of fire separates us from the bus!

"Hisashi! Rei! Makoto! Are you three alright!?"

Takashi-senpai calls. Hisashi-Nii is the one to answer back.

"Takashi! Lets meet at the East Police station!"

"At five, right!?"

"Yeah! If not tonight, then tomorrow at the same time!"

Then Onii-sama takes our hands and starts running away!

"Rei-chan! Makoto! This was very foolish!"

"Sorry Hisashi but..."

"I feel the same as Rei-senpai..."

"Honestly. We need to be careful now. We need to make it to the city fast."

We nod and start walking...but then something lunges at Onii-sama! He's tackled to the floor! Rei-senpai grabs something sharp from the ground and stabs the thing that is attacking Hisashi-Nii in the face! Hey, she killed it! Well done senpai!

"Are we walking to the city?"

"Well we could've been on the bus..."

"Don't go down that road again Hisashi..."

"Onii-sama! Rei-senpai! Look! I've found something!"

They both turn to me, and I point at a motor bike! They both smirk and it is Onii-sama who picks it up and starts it.

"Ugh...how are we going to do this?"

Rei-senpai asks. I just sit in front of Onii-sama and I put my hands on the handles. Onii-sama grabs the handles also.

"This way, Rei-chan. Get on the back."

"Hehe, this seems like deja vu somehow."

Rei-senpai gets on the back of Onii-sama and wraps her arms around Onii-sama, then we set off! Yes, this might've not been the best idea, but I didn't want to breath the same air as that horrid creature for much longer.

* * *

><p>...We've been driving for awhile now, and have reached a place I'm familiar with, but then I see a jet in the sky...its flying low! Rei-senpai and I wave at it! It should come and help us, right!? We are survivors...no, I'm being optimistic.<p>

"They were flying really low then, why didn't they help us!?"

Rei-senpai wants to believe they will help us, but they wont do a thing. There's nothing they would do for us. We are stragglers. We aren't important enough to be saved, I bet. Onii-sama is thinking the same thing as I am. They aren't going to help us at all. No one will help us other than ourselves.

"...They wont help us. It is like those helicopters at school. But, we need to find a gas station. The tank on this thing is running out."

"I think there's a gas station just after these traffic lights Onii-sama."

"I think, you're right Makoto. Lets go. This bike will cause noise so if any of them are around and we drive slowly then...lets just go."

We both nod and he starts going at a semi-fast pace. Not so fast that we can't see where we are going, but at a pace where I can see where we are going. As we drive through this place, I notice that the place is deserted.

"Do you think they...do you think anyone survived this, Hisashi, Makoto-kun?"

"The people who survived probably ran away from this place Rei-chan."

"But, don't lose hope, right Onii-sama? We can still be together and keep one another safe now, right?"

"That's the plan, Makoto. Don't leave my sight."

I nod as Rei-senpai lets out a happy squeal.

"Look! A police car!"

We smile and Onii-sama goes towards it! Even if we are driving without helmets and stuff, who cares? We've killed them, so I don't think this compares to that...however, we got there and see that...it was a useless hope. This isn't the hope I wanted. The car has been crashed into and the people are dead. Rei-senpai gets off the bike.

"What are you doing?"

Onii-sama asks. Rei-senpai sighs and points at the car.

"There might we weapons we can use inside there."

"Yeah, she's right Onii-sama. A cops car is bound to have something useful."

"Alright alright. Lets find something useful then."

Since Onii-sama agreed. We got off the bike together and went towards the car and started looking around. All we found was a nightstick that cops use, a gun that has five bullets in and some handcuffs...Takagi-senpai handcuffs...ooh! She will think I'm a little pervert if she knew about me thinking about such things! Takagi-senpai with handcuffs! That's some hardcore justice!

"A gun huh..."

"Onii-sama. Let me use the gun, alright?"

"What are you saying? Using a gun, Makoto? I would rather limit on how much you do in this. You...I don't want you to be stained by anymore killing. You've killed those things but...I don't want you to kill anymore. Because, you shouldn't as you are my little brother..."

"I need to fight Onii-sama. I can't just stand around and let you and Rei-senpai fight. I realize that I'm not as physical as you or Rei-senpai, but using a gun means you don't have to be physical. I just have to be a good aim, and I'm pretty confident that I can calculate the precise coordinates of..."

"Ok! Don't need to go nerd on me. But when I ask for the gun, you hand it to me without hesitation, understood?"

I nod at him. I wouldn't defy Onii-sama. But if I have a gun, I can use that to fight. Even five shots are better than me not doing anything at all. Rei-senpai then comes over.

"I found five bullets in the other gun that cop had. I couldn't get the gun out of his hands, but these seem to be undamaged. So, who's having the gun."

Onii-sama sighs and points at me. Hehe, I guess he really doesn't like me having these.

"Its him."

"Haha, I see. Then, Makoto-kun. You take these bullets. And I must say, if Takagi-san saw you with a gun, I bet she'd be all over you~"

"Y-You think...I mean, w-whatever. It isn't anything to do with Saya-senpai right now."

"Ooh Saya-senpai is it? What happened to Takagi-senpai?"

Ooh, I said Saya-senpai instead of Takagi-senpai! They are teasing me as they giggle at me! Uwah! She hands me the bullets and I place them in my pocket. I also hold the gun very tightly. Ok, I've got a weapon right now. I'm not going to stand on the sidelines with this. I'm going to fight, to win! That's right world, look out for Igou Makoto!

* * *

><p><strong>And Makoto has a weapon! A gun fits his kind of person rather than a physical weapon. Thanks for reading, I hoped you enjoyed the chapter!<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**Damn rapists should die!**

I have a gun now! Hmmm, I finally have away to defend people I care about like Onii-sama and Rei-senpai. And of course Takagi-senpai when I see her again. I will see her again, there's no alternative. I want to see her again.

I also want Kazuma-kun and the others to be alright. Well, the original group anyway. I don't care if Yuuki and that Shido bastard get killed. It will be an asset to this world. Let them die I say. They shouldn't be alive in this, no more like this shouldn't happen to good people like us and should only happen to bad people like them. Rei-senpai, Onii-sama, Kazuma-kun, Shizuka-sensei, Hirano-senpai, Busujima-senpai and Takagi-senpai...

"Look, that place seems fine Hisashi."

Rei-senpai points out a location. Its the gas station! Ooh, I hope it has food because I'm hungry. I'm also tired as we've been doing things none stop since school this morning. I haven't eaten in along time. Hisashi-Nii pulls over and looks at the thing.

"This station is made for cars, so this should fill up the tank easily."

I then take a look at this thing.

"Ehehe, its a self-service place. So we need money or a card?"

"I...don't have any money on me."

Onii-sama admitted. Hehe, so Onii-sama doesn't. We turn to Rei-senpai who shakes her head.

"Neither do I. I left my money in my bag. Makoto-kun, do you?"

I shake my head at Rei-senpai. I don't have any money.

"No...I left it at home. I didn't need any money today because...well, it doesn't matter. But we should go in there and just take the money or something. I know its stealing, but desperate times call for desperate measures I suppose."

"Yeah. Rei-chan, you keep an eye out for them. I'll go inside there and get some money. If any come, scream ok?"

She nods at Onii-sama. Then I go next to him.

"Ooh! I will come also. Get some food or something."

"Eh? What about the security alarm? If you take things out of that shop without paying for it, the alarm will ring out."

"Ooh that shouldn't be a problem."

He tilts his head to the side, but nods and we go inside together while Rei-senpai stays outside looking out for them. She would be faster to react that I would so she will be fine. Once going inside, Hisashi-Nii calls out.

"Hello? Is anyone here?"

No answer. I guess it would be a bad thing to enter and not call out. Onii-sama goes towards the cash register while I look around for the security system...hmmmm, not that...not there...ooh, that it is! Right, it seems to be a low level computer based system with minimal firewall's...

"Makoto, how do you know how to hack a security system?"

"Hehe, if I told you, I would have to kill you. And don't think I will...Onii-sama, if I turn into one of those things, or if I'm just bitten, kill me, alright? I don't want to become one of those things. Haru-chan was bitten and was brave enough to get killed before she transformed. So, please just murder me if I get bitten. Because, I don't want to be a monster Onii-sama. I seriously don't want to be a monster...aah, I'm done. Ok, all alarms are off. Hehe, aren't I amazing?"

"I-I suppose you are. But, don't think about dying, ok? I will make sure you get out of this."

"No...us. Make sure we both get out of this Onii-sama. Anyway, get some money while I get chocolate bars to eat~"

"Yeah, get me some also. I'm starving."

I smile and nod. As I was gathering chocolate bars I notice a hand-held camcorder on the floor. Hmmm, I pick it and see that it has full battery...and all of the things it needs like a charger and other things like that in a travelling bag...this could come in handy. I switch the camcorder off so it doesn't waste the battery later on. I guess it was a tourist who was using it and just left them here when the things came out.

"Well, this will do us, wont it?"

Onii-sama got my attention. He showed me a handful of money. That will certainly do. Hmmmm, robbing a gas station doesn't suck after all. I go over to Onii-sama and look behind the counter while he puts money into his bag...hmmmm, and what is this beauty? I know in japan being robbed is pretty much a given in stations like this sometimes but it seems the operator was a naughty boy or girl. Keeping one of these things behind the counter in a box...

* * *

><p>"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!"<p>

That was Rei-senpai! I shovel what I have into the travel bag and put it on my shoulder.

"Makoto! The gun!"

"Right!"

I pass Onii-sama the gun and we rush outside! Once getting outside, I see Rei-senpai being held disgustingly by some sick bastard with a knife to her throat! Dirty son of a bitch...

"Hey bro. Your girlfriend her is quite a catch."

"Let go of Rei-chan now!"

"Let go!? You are retarded! Everyone in the world has turned into monsters! So there's no bitches left!"

Did he just call Rei-senpai a bitch!? That's fucking stupid! I see Onii-sama is agitated from what he said. He did just call Rei-senpai a bitch. I also notice that he isn't showing the gun yet.

"...You are insane you bastard."

With vile, Onii-sama spoke to this person.

"Insane? No shit! My whole family turned into them right before my eyes! I-I...I broke all their heads! My pops, my moms, my granny...my kid brother and sister also! I'm colder than ice without a shred of decency!"

That dirty fucker then started squeezing Rei-senpai's breast! Onii-sama looks really pissed off. Shoot the fucker Onii-sama!

"Let go of her!"

"Hisashi!"

"Get rid of that hockey stick and fill up the bike or I will cut this whore wide open!"

Hisashi-Nii threw the hockey stick away without a moments pause and started filling up the bike. As he was doing that, I circulate around. He hasn't paid attention to me yet so if I could just...

Bang!

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaah! Fucking heeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeell!"

The would be rapist let of of Rei-senpai as I shot the fucker in the arm. Hisashi-Nii then went up close to him and shot him in the shoulder! I rush over to Hisashi-Nii as he looks at me questioningly. But before he could say anything, Rei-senpai gets out that nightstick and smacks that bastard right across the face!

"You deserved it you bastard! Trying to do such things to me!"

"Rei-chan...that's enough. Lets go, lots of them are coming."

He's right. Lots are crowding around now. We three get on the bike again in our previous positions. Hehe, bastard hurt Rei-senpai. She's like an Onee-san to me. And I know Onii-sama loves Rei-senpai so very much and she loves him back. We are a family now, and no one messes with family.

"Hey hey! You aren't going to leave me here!?"

"Its what you deserve. Don't touch my girl again."

Hehe, go Onii-sama! Without looking back, we leave that place. I hear screams coming from behind us but I don't care. Rapists are horrible people. As we are going, Onii-sama asks me a question.

"Makoto...where did you get that gun?"

"In that gas station. It was in a box behind the counter. It was kind of hidden behind some shop keeper crap. And it also had some bullets with it. I thought we should have another gun, just incase."

"Yeah...you are a good little brother. Thanks for saving Rei-chan."

"I-It wasn't just me Onii-sama. You saved her by getting his attention on you. But even if I didn't have the gun, I know you would've saved Rei-senpai. Rei-senpai, are you ok? I know what its like to be...touched without permission."

She stays silent before answering me a few seconds later.

"...I am fine, I guess. But it really is the end of the world, isn't it? I, hate this place."

"I know Rei-chan. But we need to get the fuck away from this place. We will meet up with the others and get out of here, somehow."

Her stomach then rumbles. As does mine actually. Ooh, I'm hungry. Good thing we got chocolaty goodness.

"Ooh, Rei-senpai. Are you hungry? I got some chocolate bars inside that place."

"Ooh chocolate. You are speaking my language right now Makoto-kun. I've not eaten since this morning. Hand me whatever, I don't care what it is, chocolate is chocolate at the end of the day."

I giggle and hand her a chocolate bar which she starts eating immediately. Hisashi-Nii makes a groan in annoyance. Ooh, what's wrong Onii-sama?

"I'm hungry too."

"Hehe, sorry Onii-sama. I'll give it to Rei-senpai so she can feed you sensually~"

"Oh haha. Forgive me for not laughing."

I giggle again and hand Rei-senpai the chocolate bar. I then get my own chocolate bar out and start eating as does Onii-sama. Some normalcy in this Hell.

"Oh, I also got a hand-held camcorder in there."

"What for, Makoto? Unless you want to video them?"

I roll my eyes at Onii-sama then I start explaining.

"No, silly. It is for a video diary. A daily diary of this Hell. So, I don't want to say it but, if we die, then someone could find the camcorder and see all our perspectives and maybe give an insight into where is dangerous incase they didn't know."

"Hmmmm, that does sound like a good idea Hisashi. Makoto-kun, good idea! I know I will record something later..."

Ehehe, I giggled unevenly at Rei-senpai's tone. But we continue onwards.

* * *

><p>...Sometime later, we arrive at what could only be described as a war-zone. People fighting and killing one another. We are around the corner on the bike, looking on in horror at all these things.<p>

"Its like battlefield..."

"More like war-zone Rei-senpai..."

"It doesn't matter. We need to continue on, now."

We go away from our spot and head in the direction we want to go, the bridge. It should be...

"Hey!"

"Get them!"

Get them...ooh! They mean us! They are after us!

"Hang on tight you two!"

We nod as someone points a shotgun at us! Uwah! If we were steady, I would put a bullet in his head! He fires the shotgun which narrowly misses us! Bastard!

"Why are they doing this to us!? We aren't them!"

"Everyone's gone crazy Rei-chan. Even we have done things also."

I know what he means. Even if they were dead, we killed people. No, not people, monsters. But they were people once. They cared about things like we do. They had hopes and dreams and thoughts and feelings too. Yet, this...whatever it is, is taking them over. As we drive fast out of this place, I see the sign for the bridge, but Onii-sama doesn't turn that way. Why Onii-sama?

"Hisashi, the bridge is that way."

"Look at it."

When we looked, I gasped. The bridge is completely packed. But isn't there another bridge somewhere around here? That one is packed, we can't get that way.

"We wont be able to cross, Rei-chan, Makoto. We need to head to Onbetsu bridge."

"Y-You're right Onii-sama..."

"The others most likely headed that way also. But chances are the traffic is backed up that way also."

I put on a sad expression, as does senpai.

"But if Shido's with them..."

"And Yuuki..."

"Don't worry. Makoto, you and I have a gun each. I highly doubt that Yuuki bitch would try anything if you point a gun at her. And Rei-chan, I'm never letting anyone touch you again."

"Hisashi...I love you."

"I love you too."

They share a kiss...geez, if Takagi-senpai and I aren't doing that, then I don't want to see it from either of you! Uwah! Takagi-senpai! Come and kiss me also! I think we would be the perfect match for one another. You and I, could have...ehehe, I shouldn't think about such things.

"If you're done smacking lips with one another, I think we should go."

I deadpan them. They break their kiss and smirk at me.

"Ooh you just want to do it with Takagi-san~"

"Ooh yeah~ Remember before Hisashi? He wanted Takagi-san to marry him and kiss him and to hold her close to his Shota body..."

"Onii-sama! Rei-senpai! Don't speak such foolish things! Uwah! Why is everyone always picking on me!? I have a gun you know!?"

"As if you'd use your gun on me, your new Onee-san."

I make a confused face at Rei-senpai. Did she just call herself my Onee-san?

"W-What?"

"Well, it doesn't make sense that you call me senpai anymore. We aren't in school anymore. And we've known one another for the longest of times. Plus I doubt there will be a school to go back to now, isn't that right? Besides, I've wanted you to call me Onee-san for along time now. Ever since I decided to be with Hisashi forever."

"Is it alright to disregard senpai in replacement of Onee-san?"

"W-Well, of course it is. I said it didn't I? Its about time you start thinking I'm your Onee-san. As Hisashi, you and I are a family. One way or another...we will stick together through this...Hell. We will...protect one another from this...Hell."

She wants me to call her Onee-san then. Hehe, I can do that as she is kind of like my Onee-san. I wouldn't want harm to come to her either. So I swallow my saliva and call her Onee-san.

"We should go, Onee-san, Onii-sama."

"Hehe, yeah."

"Lets go."

So with that, we set forth for the other bridge! But, I bet that's going to be blocked also. Hmmmmm, if we can't cross the bridge naturally then...we would have to cross it by other means...

* * *

><p>...Sometime later, as we are driving and contemplating our options, Rei-senpai...rather, Onee-san sees something and points to something.<p>

"Hey look! Over there!"

Over there? Over where? I look to Onee-san who is pointing...yay! They are here! Our friends! Onee-san and I jump off the bike and run towards our friends! Onee-san immediately goes into Shizuka-sensei's arms and I hug Takagi-senpai! Yay! I am actually hugging senpai! Hehe, I don't want to ever part from senpai again!

"W-What are you doing!?"

"Senpai! You're safer than safe! Ooh senpai~ I want to hug senpai forever and ever!"

"G-Get off me!"

She pushes me off her as everyone exchanged pleasantries. Muu, it seems senpai hugging time is over with now. Senpai...I want to hug senpai close to my Shota...ehehe, never mind. Senpai's body was good to hug...

"I see you went straight to Takagi-senpai, and didn't bother looking at me! I feel so empty inside."

I chuckle nervously and look at Kazuma-kun. He seems fine. But he should understand that I like hugging senpai and I took my chance to hug senpai because she is senpai and I love hugging my senpai!

"Sorry, Kazuma-kun. You are fine. I was worried."

"Yeah...so I was Bakato. Leaving so abruptly, why'd you do it?"

"You know why...Yuuki...that bitch. I couldn't stay and it isn't like I was in danger. Onii-sama and Onee-san was there to keep me safe. I wanted to stay with my family."

"Family...yeah...family..."

"Kazuma-kun...I'm sorry about...everything. I shouldn't of gotten off just because that bitch was there. But, I don't want to feel so helpless and weak ever again. It was just so...upsetting to feel such fear. It makes me sound like a coward. But..."

"No, you don't need to explain about such things. I should've realized it also..."

I cut him off by hugging him. He hugs me back. This is what we do. We are best friends after all.

"I'm sorry Kazuma-kun. Lets not part again. Besides...I will back you up now, in a fight."

"How? Have you suddenly developed fighting skills?"

I giggle and shake my head. I go into my jacket pocket and show him my gun. He looks surprised but then smirks.

"Well well well. I always knew you'd be a gun freak."

"Gun!?"

Hirano-senpai comes up to me...and tries to take my gun! Uwah! No! Its my gun! I move my gun away from his grasp. He can't take my gun! I need my gun!

"Let me have a look at it!"

"No! I need it Hirano-senpai! Onii-sama! Tell him its my gun!"

"Hirano-kun, its Makoto's gun. You can look at my one."

Hirano-senpai gains a creepy face and goes towards Onii-sama and looks at his gun in interest. Is he a gun freak? Uwah! Takagi-senpai then comes over and slaps the back of my head! Uwah! Why is she hitting me!?

"What did you do that for you ape!?"

"Don't call me an ape Takashiro! And you, Makoto. You, said you'd protect me, yet you left the bus!? What is wrong with you!? Having me...people worry about you so. Takashiro was in tears when you left!"

"No I wasn't ape!"

"Stop calling me an ape! And don't lie Takashiro!"

"I'm not lying ape. You was the one who was all worried about him."

Senpai was worried about me? She was really worried about someone like me? Responding to Kazuma-kun's comment, her face turned bright red, then she shook her head.

"I wasn't worried about him. I was worried about me! He...has saved me twice already. So, sticking close to him is a logical response to such a crisis. Even you, who said you was worried about him also, is thinking something similar to I am also."

She wants to stick close to me? W-Well, that's fine with me! She can stick by me forever and ever! I will protect senpai, and now I can actually protect senpai as I have a weapon. I don't feel useless anymore. I don't feel like I don't contribute other than my mind anymore.

"I of course was worried about him. He's my best friend. This Hell has already claimed one of my best friends...who I loved...I will be damned if that happens again. Makoto-kun, we're sticking together now."

"O-Ok Kazuma-kun. Takagi-senpai, I'm sorry I left, and I will keep you safe now. I promise to keep you safe Takagi-senpai. Since I have a gun, and I would like to think I have a pretty good aim..."

"You will learn from me!"

Uwah! Hirano-senpai glomped me into a sideways huh! Uwah, why is he hugging me!?

"Get off him you fat otaku!"

Takagi-senpai pushed off Hirano-senpai as I hear our group talk about what to do next. I wish we could just go to sleep...

"Takagi-san! I was merely teaching him how to wield such a beauty. Guns that aren't used right aren't guns at all!"

"I know how to use a gun Hirano-senpai. But if you could teach me a proper way...then I would like to learn so I could protect Takagi-senpai..."

"Because you love her so much...oops."

I glare at Onii-sama with such hatred. He wants me to die by Takagi-senpai's hands! You can't say such things Onii-sama! She will find out and my life will be literally over!

"What did you say Igou?"

Takagi-senpai asks. She didn't hear? Yay! Onii-sama waves his hand in front of his face.

"O-Oh, nothing. Don't worry about it Takagi-san."

She gives him a calculating look but shakes her head at him. Hehe, thank you whoever is watching over...Haru-chan. I'm sure she's watching over us right now.

"I think we should rest!"

Shizuka-sensei speaks up. Rest? Where? There aren't any places for us to rest at all. We all turn to her as she continues speaking.

"We only have one hour until dusk. If it gets dark then...we wont be able to see where we're going and it will be rough on everyone."

"But there's no places around here big enough to protect all of us."

Takashi-senpai speaks up. He's right. He is very right. We can't be anywhere around here without them attacking us.

"Ah, um...I know a place we can use. We can walk there."

"Oh...is it your boyfriends?"

Kazuma-kun speaks up with...is that a hint of sadness I detect? Or was it my imagination? Shizuka-sensei waves her hands in front of her face in defence.

"T-This is different! Its one of my girlfriends places! She's always busy with work at the airport so she gave me a key. I'm watching over the place for her."

"One of her girlfriends? Does that mean she has a lesbian harem...?"

I say to myself...but then Takagi-senpai lets out a little giggle. How cute was that!? Takagi-senpai's giggle was super cute!

"She might do..."

Takagi-senpai whispered to me! We giggle to one another, but then become serious.

"Is it an apartment? Does it have a good view?"

"Ah, yeah. Its a maisonette apartment so its on the river. There's also a convenience store close by."

"Good, I'm getting hungry."

Ooh! Takagi-senpai is hungry!? I get a chocolate bar out and present it to her! She gives it a little look.

"Senpai...I got this before...do you...want it?"

"T-Thanks, Makoto."

She takes the chocolate bar and unwraps it. She then starts eating it. Hehe, senpai took my chocolate bar. Hehe, I'm so happy! Kazuma-kun puts on a pout so I hand him one also. I then hand one to Hirano-senpai as he was looking at them eating.

"Thanks Makoto-kun~ Food!"

"Thanks Igou-kun, its great to eat."

"Maybe you shouldn't eat so much Hirano. It wouldn't do if you gained anymore weight."

Takagi-senpai's words made Hirano-senpai shed tears. I go over and pat his back gently.

"There there senpai. You seem to be good with guns, and you don't have to be physical with guns...right?"

He grabs my hands and holds them tightly. I feel uncomfortable.

"We so get one another! Lets be on a first name basis!"

"O-Ok...Kohta-senpai."

Smack!

"Get off him you fat otaku!"

"Uwah! Ok! I'll leave your boyfriend alone!"

Kohta-senpai confused me for her boyfriend! That means we look great together!

"H-He isn't my boyfriend tubby! He's my...protector, aren't you?"

I just nod at senpai's words. Then Takashi-senpai gets on the bike.

"Shizuka-sensei. Get on the bike."

"Ah, ok."

So Shizuka-sensei gets on the bike and presses her large assets into his back. He blushes furiously as Kazuma-kun and Busujima-senpai narrow their eyes. What's wrong with those two?

"We'll go and check it out, ok Busujima-senpai?"

"Understood Komuro-kun."

So those two go and we follow. So, we are going to be able to rest for the night hopefully. In the midst of chaos, we all pull together to save one another. I'm happy that we all didn't die today and we get to rest tonight!

* * *

><p><strong>And the gang is together again! Thanks for reading everyone! I hope you liked it!<strong>


	7. Chapter 7

**Save the little girl from Them!**

We made it to this apartment of Shizuka-sensei's friend. The girls have gone for a bath, while we boys check this place out. I can hear the sounds of the girls in the shower, it is something I want to get in on since Takagi-senpai is in there, but I will just endure it for now. Even though she is in there...Takagi-senpai! I want to see Takagi-senpai naked! That would be justice!

But now I'm with Kazuma-kun while the others are doing something. Maybe trying to get into the thing. I don't know what it is, as I'm sat with Kazuma-kun. Well, sitting with Kazuma-kun is a good thing. We can finally talk after everything that has happened lately. We've not had a chance to talk properly since...I can't remember when. So much has happened, and I can't really get my head around the things.

"Makoto-kun..."

"Hmmm, what is it, Kazuma-kun?"

I ask with a raised eyebrow as I see Takashi-senpai and Onii-sama trying to help Kohta-senpai break into something. I don't know what as I can't see it from where I am sitting.

"Its just...so many things have happened already."

He's right. So many things have happened. I just can't think about it, it hurts my head. I'm just grateful that Onii-sama is with me now. If he wasn't...well, I don't know what I would do!

"I know, Kazuma-kun. But we have to be strong. Even if it seems like the world has gone to Hell, we still have to be strong for everyone...and more than that, for one another. If its family you're worried about, then I'm sure it will be alright. Our families are resourceful so I don't have a worry about them."

"Yeah...you're right. Our families are resourceful. I'm sure they are fine, out there somewhere. I do wonder about Haru-chan's family though. If we ever meet them in this, what do we tell them?"

I smile sadly. I miss Haru-chan. I really do miss her. But, we have to go forward in this dark world we live in. It wouldn't due if we left the world while she has entrusted to us.

"We tell them she went out of this world in a dignified way. She went out of this world protecting us, her friends. That's how it is Kazuma-kun. She went out of this world for us. She protected us, by...dying. And, please don't ever feel guilty about it. You loved someone who loved you back, that's more than most people get."

He nods sadly. He will see I'm right in time. You can't get out of something like this instantly. You need time to grieve and he hasn't really had time to grieve yet. We've been pretty much on the run since school. I can't believe this happened so quickly.

"I-I guess you're right."

"No, I am right Kazuma-kun. That's the one thing I do know. She loved you and you loved her. Isn't that wonderful?"

He shakes his head in denial to what I said.

"N-No...it isn't wonderful. I could only confess after I found out she was dying. I really am a coward for not confessing during normal times. Haru-chan loved me, yet I couldn't even see it until her end. She is just...Makoto-kun...why am I a coward? Why couldn't I tell her how I truly felt?"

"Because we are only human Kazuma-kun. We all have flaws and people our age find it difficult to confess to people we love. Hey, I have loved Takagi-senpai since school started, yet I haven't confessed. I haven't said that I love her. Its hard Kazuma-kun, for everyone. But she's looking out for us now, Kazuma-kun. Don't worry, we've got Angel protection on our side now. Haru-chan will protect us from Heaven now...she is there Kazuma-kun. And one day, we'll all be together again. Hopefully, that's far in the future."

I joked to lighten the situation. I don't want Kazuma-kun to be sad anymore. He doesn't need to be sad. Haru-chan is up in Heaven. I just know she's up there, looking down on us.

"Y-Yeah! Angel protection! I will fulfil Haru-chan's wish. She wanted me to keep you safe, so I will happily keep you safe during these times."

"Y-Yes, please keep me safe. I'm abit prone to danger apparently. I don't want to be but I am apparently. However, I am going to be fighting these things. Say, what do we call these things? I've just been calling them, them or things. But, don't you think they should have a name?"

"Hmmm, you have a point...but what?"

I shrug my shoulders, then I see that they have opened up whatever they have opened up. I go over with Kazuma-kun...guns! Wow! Look at all these guns! Dips on the shotgun!

"Erm...Hirano..."

Takashi-senpai called out to Kohta-senpai who is too engrossed in the guns. Onii-sama however is sweatdropping at the gun freak. Kazuma-kun looks happily at the guns. And after looking at the guns for a little bit, Kohta-senpai started talking about how he's handled real guns before. Wow, I find it pretty useful to learn about guns from a gun pro.

Then Kohta-senpai goes to the balcony with Onii-sama and Takashi-senpai. Is this a rifle? I will ask Kohta-senpai.

* * *

><p>"Erm...Kohta-senpai. Can I ask you something?"<p>

He comes over from looking out of the balcony and looks at the gun I picked up.

"Yeah, what's wrong Makoto-kun?"

"T-This gun...is a rifle yes? You don't have to tell me the make and stuff like that, I would just like to know."

"Aah, it is a rifle if you don't want to go technical, why?"

I gain an embarrassed blush.

"I-If I could use this...then I could protect my friends and loved ones. Or even with that shotgun. You know what it feels like to not have combat moves. We can fight with our guns, rather than fighting them head on with weapons meant for melee combat."

"That's right. You want to know something?"

"Of course Kohta-senpai."

I say with a smile. He smiles then frowns then finally puts on a smile which is totally fake.

"Before all this started, I was just the fat kid of the class and everyone teased me for it. Everyday, someone called me names or beat me or what have you. Well, who's laughing now!"

Behind his fake smile and laugh, I could see sadness.

"Kohta-senpai...I know what its like to be teased and bullied. And I don't think you're fat at all. I've seen fat people, and that's not you. Some people are bigger than others, but that doesn't mean anything to me. Fat thin, small tall. Doesn't make a lick of difference to me. Besides, I think your expertise will save us from these...things. And I think we could be great friends! Even if the world wasn't ending, or has ended or whatever. I believe we could've been good friends if the world was still normal. No, I think we are pretty good things. You can be my Kohta-sensei in guns! And plus, we both wear glasses!"

I smile brightly. This isn't a time for doubt anyway. I believe this crisis will bring us closer together...Takagi-senpai...together with Takagi-senpai...ehehehe!

"Hahaha, yeah. It is true we both wear glasses! And obviously I'm going to become your sensei in gun slinging! We need more experts on the team! Say, where were you when the world was normal?"

"Around. Almost getting raped by Yuuki Miku scared me. And I didn't want to talk to anyone other than my friends Kazuma-kun, and Haru-chan. Then there's Onii-sama. He's a great Onii-sama. And now this world has gone to Hell. Maybe this is because God doesn't like humans anymore. Unleash this...virus or whatever it is upon the world to take care of us. And only the righteous will survive. Anyway, want to know something about me?"

"Of course!"

I feel like we should've met sooner. Kohta-senpai and I should've met before this outbreak. We could've been best friends and helped one another through our problems at school.

"W-Well, I'm an anime otaku! And, I just realized, no one will ever make anime ever again. Uwah, I feel tears forming behind my eyes, but I refuse to let them spill down my face."

I sounded all dramatic to cheer Kohta-senpai up. But he puts a hand on my shoulder and cries manly tears.

"I feel your pain! No more anime!"

We hug one another and mock cry! Anime! I can see that everyone is deadpanning us. Hehe, this is what you get for being an anime otaku.

"If the world is restored, I'm going to make an anime series about this whole adventure!"

"Lets work on it together Makoto-kun!"

"Yes! Lets work on our anime together!"

We grasp hands and nod strongly at one another. That's our objective. But everyone is giving us weird expressions. Hehe, we are otaku's, leave us alone! Then Onii-sama switches on the television. What's he going to watch? Anime? No Makoto, that's silly.

It appears that the bridge is going crazy with people. Damn, I'm glad we came here after all. I wouldn't want to be on that bus anyway. With luck, it will blow up and everyone there will die. Shido, Yuuki, all the other people he has brainwashed should also die!

We then start talking about our families. When it came to that, I fell silent along with Kazuma-kun. I rubbed his back to comfort him so. This has been...Hell for everyone. Not just us. I don't even want to think about it to be honest.

"Kazuma-kun~"

The sweet voice of sensei and a shuffling. Eh!? Sensei's embracing Kazuma-kun naked!? No, she has a towel on! Still! She's pressing her huge boobs into his back!

[Lucky bastard.]

Every guy here apart from Kazuma-kun muttered out. He is a lucky bastard to get hugged by that sensei. She's super hot. I still prefer Takagi-senpai but Shizuka-sensei is also a looker!

"S-Sensei!? A-Are you perhaps drunk?"

He asks with a little nose bleed. Shizuka-sensei makes a sultry expression which I must admit looks totally sexy on her.

"Just a teensy weensy bit!"

If she's drunk...Takagi-senpai might also be a little drunk! Hehe! I'm going to go and see Takagi-senpai! Without minding them, I go downstairs to see Onee-san looking around with a red face.

"Hey~ Where's Hisashi~?"

"H-He's upstairs Onee-san."

"I see~ He's not getting away from me~!"

She rushes past me, who is confused right now, so I just go fully downstairs and see Takagi-senpai passed out on the couch. Damn it all to hell! But she looks totally sexy asleep on the couch like that. Ooh~ I want Takagi-senpai to let me join her on the couch. Uwah. This isn't fair! I see Takashi-senpai go past me and talk with Busujima-senpai who is wearing nothing but an apron! Shit! That's totally sexy! Uwah! Takagi-senpai! Wake up! Everyone else is getting some, besides Kohta-senpai and myself.

We are of a similar breed. He's upstairs with a gun, and I'm downstairs wishing senpai would wake up so we can maybe kiss and hug and she can hold my Shota body. I go upstairs and pass the molesting Onee-san on the way past. She's trying to get into Onii-sama's pants, pervert.

"Come on Hisashi~ Lets have a little fun~"

"R-Rei-chan! Everyone's around! W-We can't do such things now!"

Ignoring the perverts who are contemplating sex on the stairs, I press upstairs, I go and see Kohta-senpai. As I was about to say something, I hear a gunshot and a dog barking. I look and see...lots of them have gathered. Damn it! Look at them all gathering! Shit! They are drawn in by sound so...

"This is...dangerous Kohta-senpai."

"Yeah..."

Then everyone starts talking about leaving the survivors as they are. Obviously some people are against it, but it makes sense in the end. Even if it is barbaric and cruel and I feel like I will vomit. But, we have to leave these people to defend for themselves. It makes me feel violently ill that we aren't helping them. But...

* * *

><p>"I WONT LEAVE DADDY!"<p>

That cry! When I looked...it is...Alice-san! That's the little girl that doesn't live that far from me and Onii-sama. I've even babysat for her before! I take a gun and take aim at one of the things.

"Am I doing this right Kohta-senpai!?"

"Yeah! Lets rock and roll Makoto-kun!"

He understands also. Saving a little girl from this. We nod at one another and fire shots from the guns and nail two things in the head! Bastards should just die! Trying to hurt a little girl like that!

"Cool, we both have talents for this!"

"Hehe, I guess senpai's right. Ooh, two more!"

He nods and we both fire again, and kill the bastards instantly. Good aim we are! Hehe, I am a good aim after all!

"I thought it was too dangerous too shoot, yet you both are risking our lives for a stranger?"

"Its a little girl Komuro!"

"Onii-sama! That's Alice-san! Remember, I've babysat her a couple of times."

Onii-sama nods at me. He hasn't babysat her before, but he certainly knows her. I don't think any of the others know about Alice-san. Not even Kazuma-kun I believe. Yeah, just Onii-sama and I. And that's because I babysat her... Actually, I babysat her just last weekend. And now she's messed up with this shit. Whats happened to her parents? I wonder...if they are...dead or alive...she shouted daddy...does that mean he's dead? What about her mother?

"Komuro! You're going to save her right!? Then, I will support you from here!"

"And you Kazuma-kun! I know you'll do it also!"

We gun boys say as Onii-sama grabs a gun also. He then leaves us to go downstairs! I guess he's going to support them also. Hehe, well that's what our team does best!

"Kazuma-kun! At least take the handgun!"

I go into my back pocket and throw him the gun. He smirks and runs off after Takashi-senpai and Onii-sama. Go luck guys, we will support you from up here.

"Bastards!"

"Aim before shooting!"

"Understood senpai!"

We unleash a hailstorm of bullets on these bastards who are trying to hurt Alice-san! She's only a little girl, she shouldn't have to deal with this stuff. A minute or so later, I hear the motorbike's engine going. Hehe, so that's it now. A few seconds past, then I see Takashi-senpai with Kazuma-kun on the back of him!

"Lets take out stranglers!"

"Yes senpai!"

So Kohta-senpai and I start taking out some of the things that have obstructed their path. I also see that Kazuma-kun is using the metal bat Takashi-senpai had before to hit away the things to the side of them. Hehe, we really are an effective team after all.

They make it to the place where Alice-san is and fall off their bike!? They fall off!? Ooh damn it! I see Kazuma-kun and Takashi-senpai go towards the things that are near Alice-san and smash their heads it! I'm happy that they are saving Alice-san.

"Sensei! Wake up sensei! This is serious! Time to get up!"

That's Takagi-senpai's voice! She's inside...sensei. That must be Shizuka-sensei she's trying to wake up. As that happens, we head inside...nose bleed alert! Shizuka-sensei's totally naked! I turn away from Shizuka-sensei.

"Get ready to get going! We can't stay here now. Carry what you can and follow me!"

I nod and so does Kohta-senpai. We go downstairs and start loading the vehicle while Kohta-senpai stays on the second floor. I hear a gunshot come from the rescue teams direction. Kazuma-kun must've used the gun.

"So, the plan is to head over the river once rescuing Takashi-senpai and Kazuma-kun, Takagi-senpai?"

She nods with a sigh as Shizuka-sensei starts driving it out of the gates with Busujima-senpai and Onii-sama on guard, along with Onee-san. Well, Kohta-senpai is up there also on the second floor.

Eventually, we load the vehicle and wait for Kohta-senpai to come down. I look towards Takashi-senpai and the others...that's pretty smart. Walking along the wall around the house they were near. That's pretty awesome. Hehe, a very smart tactic to say the least.

"I'm ready~"

We all look behind us...Kohta-senpai. Wow, he's loaded with lots of guns and supplies like that. Hehe, this is a little...he looks like he is having lots of fun. He really is a gun freak after all, isn't he?

"This is just some minor stuff."

We all shake our heads and get into the vehicle with Busujima-senpai on top and Kohta-senpai sticking out the roof! Then, Shizuka-sensei charges forward with the vehicle!

"Mow them dowwwwwwwwwwwwn!"

Takagi-senpai cried out happily! Shizuka-sensei starts crashing into the creatures! Aah! It makes the vehicle rumble a lot! I accidentally trip and my head lands right between Takagi-senpai's breasts! Am I in Heaven right now!? I don't know but I'm blushing quite profoundly.

"..."

"..."

We don't say anything but blush at one another. This is my ideal situation yet I don't know what I'm supposed to do right now. I lift my head unwillingly from her breasts and continue to blush a lot.

BANG! BANG!

Gunshots from Kohta-senpai's gun! I see that Busujima-senpai has jumped off the roof and started killing the things, as is Onii-sama with a good smash to the face! Goooooo Onii-sama! I can see Kazuma-kun and Takashi-senpai with Alice-san!

They make a jump for the vehicle! Wow, this is a little...strange alright. They make it to the roof of the vehicle and get inside. There's a puppy here also. It isn't Alice-sans but it seems attached to her. I couldn't contain my excitement at seeing her well.

"Alice-san! Your safe!"

She looks at me and smiles brightly! Hehe. She rushes into my arms and hugs me tightly as we start driving the hell out of here!

"Nii-chan! This world is scary! A-And daddy has..."

"...I'm sorry Alice-san. But don't worry, I will keep you safe now."

"Promise?"

"Double promise Alice-san. Pinky promise!"

We use our pinky fingers and interlock them. This is a thing Alice-san and I do. What are the chances that she's here now? I'm so glad she didn't die, I was worried. I didn't want to think about her, but I couldn't help but let my mind drift to the little girl who I consider an Imouto to me, my little sister not related by blood.

"Remember what this means?"

"It means you promise forever and ever! Like when you promised to be Nii-chan forever and ever!"

I pet her head and nod. Such a cute little girl. Onii-sama was the one to teach me about pinky promises. Well, it is at least our version of a pinky promise.

For Alice-san to just have lost her father in this hell...it really is wrong this world. Maybe I was right before. God is punishing us for being disgusting creatures. But children like Alice-san and others don't need to go through this at all.

"Mmmmm..."

"Whats wrong, Alice-san? Are you hungry?"

"Very hungry. I've not eaten for years!"

"Hehe, silly. Do you mean hours?"

She nods with a happy tear stained face. I go into our supplies and hand her a chocolate bar. She then starts eating it happily. Well, I've found another person to personally protect now. I will protect Alice-san, Takagi-senpai, Onii-sama and everyone else now. Hopefully, there's hope on the other side of the river, although I'm not holding any expectations.

* * *

><p><strong>And another chapter done! Alice has joined the group now! For the question about Hisashi being kept in the story, that is a yes. He is going to be Rei's love interest as the poor guy died in the actual story, and her heart wasn't in it. But in my story, Rei doesn't have any interest in Takashi and she loves Hisashi. Thanks for reading!<strong>


	8. Chapter 8

**The other side of the river**

**Makoto P.O.V**

"_Hmmmmmm~ Makoto-kun~"_

_Ehehe, Takagi-senpai! Me and Takagi-senpai are seriously alone right now in a bedroom~ Takagi-senpai! She runs her hand up my leg delicately with her sensual fingers! Her head has gone straight to my shoulder and she is snuggling in! She's actually like this!_

_Takagi-senpai is looking very sexy in her white lacy lingerie! If this is real then wow! I love this already!_

"_Takagi-senpai..."_

"_What is it my sweet Makoto-kun~?"_

_Her sweet Makoto-kun! Hehehehehe! That's all I needed to hear from Takagi-senpai! She's amazingly cute!_

"_What about the others Takagi-senpai?"_

"_Others? What others? There's only one me, and one you."_

_She pointed to herself which made her breasts jiggle! Then she pointed to me and ran a finger up and down my chest sensually! Takagi-senpai uses her other hand and licks her forefinger and then sucks on it! I wonder what her sucking skills are like...aah! I can't think such things! But I want Takagi-senpai so badly...!_

"_I want you to call me Saya-senpai from now on Makoto-kun~"_

"_Eehehe! Ok Takagi...rather Saya-senpai!"_

_Her soft lips then start kissing my face all over the place!_

"_Makoto-kun~ I love you~ You love me, right?"_

"_M-Me? You love me!?"_

_I ask desperately! She actually said that she loves meeeeeeeeeeeeeee! Saya-senpai loves me and I need to tell her how much I love her also! She needs to know my feelings!_

"_Yeah, I love you very much Makoto-kun~ I always have loved younger, shorter men. I love the way their cute bodies move. And you have such a cute butt! I want your hardest thing to wriggle inside of me~"_

_My mind goes black! She wants me to what!? She wants me to have sex with herrrrrr!? Takagi...Saya-senpai wants me to have sex with her! She wants the shorter younger me! She's actually a shotacon! It works in my favour!_

"_Takagi...Saya-senpai. I love you. I have since meeting you in school all that time ago. I just love you so very much Saya-senpai."_

"_I love you also. So ask me out then~"_

_I nod vigorously and ask her out! My world goes bright as I utter the words I've wanted too for so long now!_

"_I love you Saya-senpai. Please be my girlfriend!"_

"_Hehe, such a direct way of asking. But, since you are so cute, I will become your girlfriend!"_

_Shit! She actually said such things!? She's going to become my girlfriend!_

"_Now my cute Shota boy. Give me a kiss."_

_A-A kiss!? She wants me to kiss her!? To actually kiss the lips of my senpai!? There's no way that I can kiss my senpai, right!? But she asked me to kiss her so yeah, I will kiss her! I eagerly move my head forward. She smiles sweetly and wraps her arms around my neck and pulls me closer and closer to her. I will say the words I love saying to her again..._

* * *

><p>"...I love you...Saya-senpai..."<p>

"Aaaaaaaaaaaah! What the hell are you saying!?"

Aaaaaah! What's going on!? Why are my eyes closed? I open them to see the massive blushing face of...Takagi-senpai. What's wrong with her all of a sudden? Wait, what just happened?

"...Good morning Takagi-senpai."

"Hmph, is it really!? I heard you say you love me!?"

...Oooh...that was my dream! Ooh, damn it. Of course she wouldn't say things like that to me.

"...Its a different person."

"Don't lie to me you idiot! I love you Saya-senpai! I heard it from your lips Makoto you baka!"

"...I was dreaming that's all. You can't be angry at me for dreaming can you?"

"I can when you are dreaming about me! You, dreamt about me and you being in a r-r-relationship!? As if I would ever get together with you!"

...I feel depressed now. She wouldn't ever get together with me. Ooh, she doesn't want me after all. I can see why though. Look at all the guys around here. All are well built and I have the body of a twelve year old when I'm a teenager. I'm sixteen years old yet Takagi-senpai doesn't want me at all...Uu...

"I-I understand senpai. Sorry for...dreaming about you. ...I wont do it again."

"H-Hey, don't get depressed all of a sudden."

"I-I'm fine Takagi-senpai. Don't worry about me."

She gives me a little look before going to another part of the vehicle. Alice-san then comes over and hugs me. Such a sweet little girl she is.

"Good morning Nii-chan!"

"G-Good morning Alice-san. Did you sleep well?"

"Mmmmmhmmmm! I slept like a log Nii-chan! And then I was singing with Kohta-chan up there! Before, Saya-chan was all shouting at us for singing the wrong version of row your boat."

"I-I see. Then, are you hungry?"

She nods with a small whine. I giggle and get some chocolate out for her to eat. I don't think we have to worry about cavities now as most likely we will always be on the run from these things.

I take a look around. Onii-sama is asleep with Onee-san sleeping on his...crotch. Busujima-senpai is also asleep with her head on...that same area of Takashi-senpai's. Speaking of, he's asleep also. Then I look for Kazuma-kun, he's asleep on Shizuka-sensei's shoulder as she drives the vehicle! Hmph, everyone is getting some besides me. Well, I'm looking after a little girl so that's enough for me.

As Alice-san eats that bar, I just look out of the window. I think we will be hitting land soon. Then...what? What are we going to do after reaching land? What is there after it all? Is there any hope around this world anymore?

"Wake up everyone! We're almost there!"

Aah! Shizuka-sensei's words woke up the girls. But as for the guys...well they are all asleep. I see Busujima-senpai blushing at her position on Takashi-senpai's...area. Onee-san is just happy and actually snuggled in! As for Kazuma-kun, well he looks very happy in his sleep right now. Well, I would be too if I was sleeping on a beautiful woman's shoulder.

"Nii-chan, what are we going to do when reaching the other side?"

"Erm...to be honest, I don't really know. I suppose we will be finding peoples families. And we will start with the closest persons family. Although, I don't know who's family that is right now."

"...Families..."

She's most likely thinking about her Otou-sama. He was only killed yesterday after all. I pet her head to comfort her.

"Don't feel sad Alice-san. We are family you know? So, we already are with family."

"What about your Kaa-sama and Tou-sama?"

"Well, I haven't got a clue about it to be honest. I'm trying not to focus on it. All I have to worry about is your safety and others also."

I sent a sad look to Takagi-senpai who is looking out the window, so she is completely unaware of my sad gaze. I then look back to Alice-san.

"So, that's it Alice-san. You are my number one priority. No matter what, you'll have a long happy life..."

I shouldn't really promise the happy part. But I will try my best to make it a happy life for her.

"Ok Nii-chan! I believe you!"

Believing me. Haru-chan believed in me and it got her killed. It has only been a full day since then. No, I don't even 24 hours have passed since then. And now, she's dead, family besides Onii-sama are unknown and I'm in a stupid vehicle planning out how to survive the next day. No, I'm not going to let it get to me. I did that in school and lost all reasoning and just smashed those things heads open.

"T-That's a good girl."

There's no reason for me to lose my cool now. I can be strong, even if I got Haru-chan killed...no, I don't know what to think now. Maybe because I've had a chance to actually sleep, my body and mind have caught up to what has happened. My mind has had time to process what has happened to me personally and my body has become numb just thinking about the things that have happened. Of course the others have gone through something hectic and even Alice-san has lost her Otou-sama in this outbreak.

RUMBLE! CRASH!

"Iyaaaa!"

I had caught Alice-san from smashing her head against the window. Geez, Shizuka-sensei. No wonder Haru-chan called you Doctor Boobs, is it? You know you almost hurt a child with your reckless driving.

"Are you alright Alice-san?"

"O-Oh yes. She's a weird driver isn't she?"

"Yeah...she was the schools nurse. She is...a unique character to say the least."

Soon after that, everyone who was asleep started waking up. Kazuma-kun freaked out and kept repeating apologies to Shizuka-sensei who just continuously saying that it was fine. Then there's Takashi-senpai who freaked out that Busujima-senpai was sleeping on his lap.

We all got out and it was decided that the girls would get dressed while us boys would check out what's going on. It seems none of those things are around for now. Although I wouldn't be shocked if they will be around someplace soon. This...whatever it is has effected that side of the river we were on last night so I don't see this place being safer.

Also, there's that dog of Alice-sans. Apparently, Kohta-senpai has came up with the name Zeke as that was the codename for the Zero fighters from the american army so of course Kohta-senpai would have such a suggestion like that.

As I look around, I just became aware of something important. This really is a dangerous situation after all. Hmph, I wish I went to those karate or whatever it was lessons Onii-sama used to take. If I had known something like this was going to happen then I would've become better prepared.

* * *

><p>"Makoto-kun, are you ok?"<p>

The kind Kazuma-kun came up to me and asked. I simply nodded, not betraying the sense of foreboding I was feeling. I just feel something sinister is going to happen. And it is making me have stomach cramps.

"...Fine..."

I am barely able to mutter these words. The feeling in my stomach is so intense it is making my vision blur and I can't stand up for much longer. I didn't realize it before, but when Alice-san said that she believes me, it actually made me feel worse than I felt yesterday.

People who put belief in me end up getting killed. Just look at what happened to Haru-chan. I'm sure Kazuma-kun blames me for that also. I mean, I was the man and I was supposed to protect her. Yet, she was the one who protected me? What kind of man am I if I let a girl become a sacrifice for me to live?

"No, what's wrong? I can tell something is wrong."

"...Nothing. It is just this whole situation has caught up to me. Having the chance to rest briefly has made me think about certain things like our way now. Where do we go?"

I don't care where we go anymore. I wonder if Haru-chan is cursing me from Heaven? Saying "You let me die you bastard! You should be up here and I should be in your ungrateful place!" but then I think that Haru-chan wouldn't say things like that. She was a good girl. Even if I unintentionally let her get bit, I don't believe she would blame me.

But at the same time, I believe that she actually might hate me for not being about to be around Kazuma-kun anymore. She was worried about me being the third wheel, I don't understand.

"I suppose we go to the persons house that is the closest. Do you know where that is?"

I shrug my shoulders. But, if I remember correctly, I believe...maybe Takagi-senpai's house is the closest. I haven't gotten a clue about the others. My own house is quite the distance from here, and I doubt that Tou-sama and Kaa-sama are there anyway. Hmph, maybe I am dead weight after all. I really am pathetic to have these thoughts.

I wonder what Kazuma-kun would say if he heard me speaking about these thoughts of mine? He would most likely tell me to get over these stupid thoughts and use my brain. My brain. Haru-chan asked me to use my brain and look where it got us. I'm doubting myself and she's dead. Watch out Haru-chan, I will most likely join you soon as I am the weakest link here.

"No idea. I presume Takagi-senpai's house. If any of the others are closer by then I don't know about it."

"Aah~ So how did you know about Takagi-senpai's house being close huh? Stalk her home?"

"Please, don't tease me now. I'm not in the mood for it."

He gives me a concerned expression. When I waved him off, he didn't look convinced.

"Did you and Takagi-senpai have a fight?"

"About what? We aren't together or anything. She doesn't even see me as someone she would want. Even after the world had ended and the populace is dropping by the minute, I'm still not good enough. Anyway, I suppose we should go and join the others."

"Eh? So you did have a fight with her?"

"No! We didn't fight about anything! All that happened was..."

So I started explaining it in detail. Well, the details I know anyway. I don't control what I dream. This is juvenile isn't it? The world has crumbled and I'm worried about a silly dream I had.

"Aah, that's just Takagi-senpai for you. She'll deny everything that she wants. You never know, she might've liked that you dreamt about her and just wanted to be all tsundere about it."

"A tsundere? Takagi-senpai as a tsundere?"

"Well, maybe yandere actually. Takagi-senpai seems to be the type that would go on a killing spree for the one she wanted!"

"What!?"

...We both stop dead in our tracks. That voice belonged to Takagi-senpai. When I and Kazuma-kun looked...ehehe, they were all dressed...and listening into our conversation. Ehehe...she doesn't look happy...but it isn't directed at me...Kazuma-kun is sweating bullets...yeah. Takagi-senpai has that evil stare down, doesn't she?

"Ehehe...what did you hear?"

"I'm a yandere that will go on a killing spree for the one I love Takashiro!?"

We both jump back at the gaze and harsh tone. Kazuma-kun is crying, so am I actually! It is very scary the look she is giving us right now. I think I might die from the look. Save these things eating us if she kills us, ehehe.

"Well, boys?"

So much anger and killing intent to those two words. It is a wonder I'm still standing at all with the amount of killing intent being directed our way. Kazuma-kun has pushed me forward and hid behind me! Don't use me as a shield! She would most likely be able to get past me within a second as I wouldn't dare hurt Takagi-senpai at all.

"Yeah...we were talking about someone else."

"Don't give me that crap Takashiro! Who else do you know called Takagi-senpai!?"

"Technically senpai is a honorific to address someone in a higher grade to yourself, not apart of a name..."

"Shut up Makoto!"

I back off and nod. She's scary when she's pissed off. I bowed my hand and offered a sincere apology.

"I'm sorry Takagi-senpai. We shouldn't of been talking about you when you wasn't present. Please forgive me."

"Apology accepted as you didn't say I'm a yandere. Now Takashiro. You have to the count of ten or I am going to unleash a hail of bullets from a shotgun at you."

"...Yeah you aren't a yandere at all..."

Kazuma-kun whimpered out. Takagi-senpai snatched a shotgun from Kohta-senpai and went around to the side of me and pointed it at Kazuma-kun! What if her finger slips by accident!? She could be killing my best friend!

"ONE! TWO! THREE!"

"OH SHIT! OK OK! I AM SORRY!"

"FOUR! FIVE! SIX!"

"WHAT DO YOU WANT ME TO DO!? I'VE APOLOGIZED!"

"SEVEN! EIGHT! NINE!"

Kazuma-kun ran away to go behind Shizuka-sensei! Takagi-senpai let out a snicker.

"Ooh Takashiro. As if I would do such things like that. This gun isn't even loaded, see?"

* * *

><p>BANG!<p>

[Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!]

Everyone screamed! That was so close to me! And if Kazuma-kun had been there...

"Oops, I guess it was loaded after all."

Takagi-senpai let out such a cute little giggle. Kazuma-kun cried and pointed an accusing finger at Takagi-senpai who is admiring the hole she made in the ground.

"OOPS!? YOU PSYCHO! IF I WAS THERE, I WOULD'VE BEEN KILLED BY YOU!"

"Hehehe...sorry but I choose not to see that side of it. I see the funny side of it."

"HOW IS MY DEATH FUNNY!?"

Poor Kazuma-kun is getting it, isn't he? Takagi-senpai giggled to herself.

"It would've been funny to someone I'm sure. Maybe someone watching this thought it would've been funny. Hey maybe it was funny to Komuro?"

Takashi-senpai gave an what the fuck face.

"Death by shotgun isn't funny to me!"

"Whatever Komuro. You are always against me. Say, Makoto. You thought it was funny, didn't you?"

Eh? Death to me isn't...she is giving me the smallest of nods? She wants me to go along with her? W-Well, if it is Takagi-senpai then maybe I should. Even if she doesn't want me yet, I will become a person she will want!

"...I found the funny side of it at least."

"See Takashiro. This is how you should respond to such events."

"Ooh! He's only responding like that because he's madly in love with you!"

I open my mouth wide at the idiot former best friend as he covers his own mouth and sends me an apologetic look. I can't believe that he... He just said that to Takagi-senpai! Ugggggggggggggggggggggh! She's really going to hate me now! If I say it in a dream then I can pass that off as just a dream. But I can't control the colour of my face from turning a bright red crimson colour.

"What did you say!?"

"N-Nothing! I was making it up! Makoto really loves Shizuka-sensei!"

What!? Don't make that lie up! If my eyes aren't deceiving me then I could've sworn that Takagi-senpai's eyes flickered a little at the lie.

"So Doctor Boobs huh..."

"I-I'm not in love with Doctor Boobs...I mean Shizuka-sensei, Takagi-senpai!"

Shizuka-sensei put a hand to her mouth.

"Ooh I get it. Am I not good enough for you?"

What the hell is going on!? Am I in backwards world right now!?

"I-I'm not saying that!"

"Yes you are! Hmph, well I don't want you anyway!"

What the hell is that about...?

"Hey! You'd be lucky to have him Doctor Boobs! ...Shut up Takashiro!"

"I didn't say anything then! Don't drag me into this!"

"Don't make me use that shotgun on you!"

I'm scared now! I seriously don't know what will happen when I'm with this group...Alice-san then came over and hugged me. Such an affectionate little girl.

"Nii-chan. Is everyone fighting over you?"

"Your guess is as good as mine Alice-san. I don't know anymore. It was about yandere's and now it has gone onto who I love."

"Ooh, then it is me you love the most, right?"

I pet her head and smile. Then I pick her up and hold her on my hip.

"That's right. You are the one I love the most."

"I knew it! Everyone else can leave you alone because I will become Nii-chan's wife in the future!"

Such an activate imagination. Takagi-senpai then came over to us both and before my brain could register what just happened, her lips where pressed against my cheek! Kazuma-kun, you are forgiven!

"Don't give up yet Makoto. You might just get me yet. Call me Saya-senpai from now on, alright?"

"Hmmmmmmm...aaaaaaaaaaaah...uuuuuuuuuggggggggggh...ok Saya-senpai!"

"Good kohai, so cute."

I can't believe what just happened...! she kissed my cheeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeek! Saya-senpai! She gave me permission to use her first name! Aah! I have the strength to carry on now! Look out world, Igou Makoto is going to take you back with the help of my friends and loved ones!

"Aggggggh! Saya-chan can't take my husband away from me!"

Alice-san then gave me a peck on the cheek. Obviously I didn't feel like I did when Takagi...rather, Saya-senpai kissed my cheek, but it was to show affection all the same.

"Now, you are supposed to kiss mine Nii-chan! That's what husbands and wives do! W-Well, that's what I've seen on t.v and in anime..."

"Ok Alice-san! One husband (Nii-chan) kiss coming up!"

"Yay! Beat that Saya-chan!"

As I affectionately pressed my lips to her cheek, I hear the cute giggle from Alice-san. After I had done that, I looked at her blushing face.

"Shall we go Alice-san?"

"Hmmmm! I think that's best Nii-chan!"

So with that, we all started making plans on where to go next. It was the second day of Hell, yet I had just got a kiss from Saya-senpai. Even on the cheek is better than nothing! And she told me not to give up so I wont ever give up senpai! One day, we will be together!

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry about the wait! I hope this chapter was good at least! Thank you for reading!<strong>


End file.
